Victorian Love
by Kiri Asakura
Summary: Dr. Watson has returned to Victorian London, wounded during his military service in Afghan lands. The fate will meet him with an elegant wealthy man named John Thornton. Strangely, both agree in thinking that they had already met in a past life. Without knowing it, they will love each other again
1. Strange accidental encounter

**Note:** This is my new fic Richartin / modern Thilbo AU :3

A cute and passionate victorian gay love. Crossover of North and South and the stories of Sherlock Holmes. The story is developed from the original canon of Conan Doyle's books but making some adjustments.

… **.**

 _ **Chapter 1 – Strange accidental encounter**_

London, 1881.

Dr. John Watson was born into a wealthy and highly respected family, his parents owned a major hotel chain established luxury in London. But after the death of his mother, when he was just an infant, his father had decided that they had to move to live in distant Australia, along with his other son and brother of John, Henry Watson. The new partners and good acquaintances had suggested to him to set their business in Australia promised much. Thus the young John Watson spent his childhood away from his homeland until he returned to London a few years later and began attending the high school. He enrolled at the University of Oxford with great enthusiasm and always with all the wealthy influence which his family belonged. The Watsons had reinvested all their businesses in London again. John Watson felt very well to be back in home. He always would be British in his blood and in his heart. But his stay there was interrupted due the mandate duty dictated and went to distant lands again.

It was a hard time for Doctor John Watson since he had to finish his medical practices in the distant lands of India, just after finishing his studies in medicine at the University of Oxford. But because in those years he had unleashed the Second Anglo-Afghan War Doctor Watson was forced to join the British medical squad militia in Afghan arid lands. The British military had required their services in that territory for less than two years.

Unfortunately during his service he had reached hurt in the arm and to get typhus they decided to send him back to England to recover.

John Watson had always been instituted under a refined education, he had always been surrounded by luxury and had been at the best institutions. His education was entirely acculturated. His manner was a source of pride for the aristocracy. And yet he had not a shred of pride. His altruism was full.

Now Dr. Watson was back in London. It had been several months since he had been recovering from that fateful bullet, which was painfully embedded in his upper arm. At that time the pain had made him feel like he could not be able to use it again in the future but now had recovered almost completely, but still had to wear a sling to keep rigid his arm.

It was a rainy day, no doubt humidity would cause the cold night outside, more than usual in the case of the summer. John Watson decided to take a walk by modern cobblestone streets of London when the rain stopped. Greatly he liked watching the beautiful reflection of things in the puddles. Despite the huge puddles of rainwater covered the asphalt, the streets were so crowded with people as if it was a sunny day. At that time Watson noticed something he had not considered since his return to London, the city population was increasing fairly compared with the year that had set sail bound for the Middle East, for almost three years. Must surely be because of immigration, it was the height of the industrial revolution.

Watson knew he should walking with some care when it was sunset because it was usually when the factory workers were finishing their shift work and they crowded all the paths that lead them home. But Watson was extremely cautious, he was a man strictly ordered in organizing his schedules. Always he carried a fine pocket watch for never lose the time. He knew that the time of departure of the workers had been over an hour ago.

The night began to fall, the streets went fine carriages pulled by beautiful horses. It was definitely something he always loved of London. The houses began to light up with lanterns and candles. Became starry night, the clouds had dissipated after the rain after. But Watson also loved the night walks, long time since he had those walks because he had to stay in the hospital and then in bed for the last two months. Actually this was the first time he could take the opportunity to go out to these hours.

Watson made a purchase in a distinguished bakery. In this place prepared the best scones and long ago he not bought. He liked to eat them for dinner and besides enjoyed buying them by himself. Even to make a simple payment Watson never lost hiss elegance, nobody would have thought that he was a military doctor who had served in Afghan lands. He was totally an English gentleman.

But being on the threshold of the bakery ready to leave the site he realized that rain fell again. The people of outside hastily ran for cover themselves. Watson was not willing to have his precious bread gets wet with the rain, that seemed to matter more than his new and fine shoes. He hurriedly walked across the street to get to the corner and take a taxi, protecting the bag with his scones under his long coat. On a couple of occasions he could not dodge puddles so hopelessly his shoes were splashed with mud. But that did not stop him, missing very little to reach the corner and there surely would not take so long to get a taxi.

Before reaching to reach the corner of the street he saw what he wanted, a modern cab drawn by two brown horses. Watson made the sign and called for the vehicle to stop and he hurried to open the door. But then a gloved male hand came forward to open it first. Watson had not turned to see the face of the person at that time, in the sudden act he had only reached to notice the elegance of the black suit that the man in question was wearing.

"Oh, sorry" John Watson excused himself while re holding the bag with bread covered under his coat and settled his bowler hat, which had misaligned during his hasty walk.

"Oh don't worry, take you the taxi, please" said the elegant man. Besides being elegant dressed with long black jacket, also wearing a top hat. At that time Watson finally saw his face. Although rain prevented him see detail at that time, Watson realized that this man was very attractive and wearing sideburns made him look much more interesting. Watson remained hesitant for a short time, but the truth was that he had been a bit overwhelmed in the first place due to accidental their fingertips but also due to the elegant appearance of the mysterious man "please take you the taxi, I can wait another one" said the elegant man in top hat using a subtle and gentle voice. He gave a brief, smiling while he motioned to Watson to take the seat into the cab.

Hearing his voice, Watson was mostly intrigued. It seemed too strange, but certainly in just a moment the cavernous and masculine voice of that man had captivated him. Watson felt stunned but when the elegant man motioned to him for the second time to sit down in very gentlemanly way, Watson came out of his reverie and decided he could let him freely take the taxi.

"Oh no, no, please believe that I've been impertinent. Please take you the taxi" said the blond. The rain seemed to increase gradually and if they didn't hurry, his scones recently baked inevitably would be completely ruined.

"Oh no, please take the taxi, and do it soon because the rain is getting worse" the hat man said as he watched how the water started to drop from Watson's hat, increasingly.

"Please gentlemen, one of the two will take the taxi or not?" asked suddenly the driver of the vehicle.

Watson turned to look back to the elegant man and smiled. Then the elegant gentleman at last suggested something.

"Would you mind if I take a taxi with you ... sir?" he said. Water torrent of rain also fell from his hat. It suddenly seemed fun and Watson resisted laughing at it and without stopping to doubt even a little he accepted his suggestion.

"Okay, no problem" replied the blond and immediately both gentlemen, now with soaked clothes, boarded the vehicle. Watson told the driver the address where he wanted to go there was not too far away and told him what the street was. The driver ordered the horses to advance the march. The horses whinnied. The rain kept extensive.

Once into the car both had to sit close together, the taxi was not very spacious, but that did not matter because in the end were protected of the rain. Dr. Watson suddenly felt greatly embarrassed, he had never before imagined gotten into this situation, trying to get a taxi while another gentleman also wanted to escape the rain. And that another gentleman was very handsome and highborn. And now both were soaked.

"I regret the shameful incident, I should have thought sooner suggest to use both the taxi. I beg your pardon, sir" the elegant man apologized to the doctor.

"Oh no, it was also my fault for not having thought of it before. Maybe you had more hurry to take the taxi. I think you called it before, I think it was me the wrong" Watson said doubtfully, bypassing the eyes while was occupied by inspecting his bag of bread would not be spoiled. Instead elegant man kept looking at him. By that time he had already removed his hat.

"Lord let me introduce myself, my name is John Thornton" he finally said with a smile and extended his hand to greet Dr. Watson properly. Watson took a while to react, was now trying to take off his bowler hat. When he was stripped of it, was revealed his golden hair, which remained dry but a bit scruffy, maybe because of the hat. Watson then extended his hand to return the greeting.

"Oh pleasant to meet you, I'm Dr. John Watson."

"Wow, what a surprise to find a doctor such elegant bearing the same name as me" said Thornton effusive. He liked that his new acquaintance was called as him.

"Well I must say that for me is also very pleasant. You seem to be a very important person" added Watson.

"I don't know exactly what should be the factor to be considered an important person but I must say that I own some factories located throughout England" said with a soft, calm voice.

"Really? That's fascinating. So surely you are someone very wealthy. Now I don't understand why you did want to take a cab" Watson said still in amazement.

"Well the truth I is that I don't like to be too conspicuous, especially when I like to give short walks through the streets under the sunset and especially when it has stopped raining. I see no need to use an own car if I just go to walk a little. But suddenly this rain surprised me and then I asked for the first taxi I could call. By the way, I hope that has not spoiled your bread, doctor" the voice of Mr. Thornton sounded with subtlety. Watson was more interested in the elegant wealthy man. But he felt also a little embarrassed.

"Oh no, it seems that nothing has happened to my bread" replied Watson a little flushed, probably it was not too common from a gentleman to go out into the street just to buy some rolls. Suddenly it seemed ridiculous even to himself. But instead Thornton thought that something as simple as that was worthy to be appreciated, precisely because it is something unusual. Watson seemed very sweet. Thornton smiled noticing nervousness of Watson, he thought he should not return to talk about the bread, it could be a little intimidating for the sweet doctor.

"Well, Doctor I must say that despite the events, to me it has been a great pleasure to meet you. I think you are a very fine person" Thornton said sincerely. Watson smiled hesitant and almost crushed trying to hide the bread bag at his side.

"I appreciate all your compliments. To me has been also a great pleasure to meet such a fine gentleman" muttered the blond doctor, a bit shy because Mr. Thornton caused him some embarrassment. After dedicating a smile suddenly the car stopped.

"Here's the address sir" said the taxi driver then made stop the pair of horses in front of the entrance of an upscale neighborhood undoubtedly the place where Dr. Watson lived. Watson paid the driver a couple of pennies. The rain seemed to have been reduced to a simple soft drizzle.

"It was nice to meet you Mr. Thornton. If you ever need some general medical consultation please go to my humble services. I will always be at your disposal" said Watson after he descended from the vehicle by stepping on the wet floor carefully and immediately pulled of a pocket of his coat a small card and he handed it in hand of Mr. Thornton. The card reading "Dr. John H. Watson" and included the address of his office. The truth was that since his return to London and after his recovery in the hospital Dr. Watson had just opened his own office and started the consultations just a couple of weeks ago and the business seemed to be going well.

Thornton smiled and took the card with chivalry. He put it carefully into his pocket and turned to stare at the doctor again.

"Thank you doctor, I'll take it in mind" said Thornton and before Watson were about to take the first step, he said "Oh doctor, please wait a moment please" Thornton said and Watson stopped. Then Thornton took from his pocket also a card and held it out to Dr. Watson. The blond doctor took it with care, he had already been put his gloves.

"This is my card Dr. Watson, is the direction of my main office and main factory of my industry. Please consider visit one day, gladly I will attend you, without requiring you make an appointment previously, okay?" said Thornton softly and he smiled. Watson read with a glance that the card reading "Thornton industries" and soon put it in his pocket, so it would not get wet for the rain.

"Thank you Mr. Thornton, I'll have total consideration of it" said the doctor and Mr. Thornton and extended his hand to shake his in farewell. Watson responded to it. At the moment their hands again narrowed, both felt for a moment that this was something familiar, like something they'd both lived. But immediately they dismissed the idea. It could not be possible if they have just met recently. During that brief moment their eyes met for the first time. But it was time to leave. Watson stepped back and Thornton closed the door of the vehicle.

Watson walked on the sidewalk but stopped for a moment to watch how the taxi pulled away. The rain threatened to increase again. Watson was quick to enter the threshold of his house.

…..

John Watson was already in his room, which was large and finely furnished. He had removed his wet moccasins splashed with mud and had left them in the hallway. He was just looking in front of a large oval mirror with gilded frame, while he removed his tie and looked at his own reflection. He was about to take a bath it was still raining outside and it seemed that the rain would persist overnight. His housekeeper had prepared the hot bath in the tub. In Watson's mind he never stopped remembering what he had lived for almost an hour. In his mind, the bearing and the face of Mr. John Thornton was something that he could not and would not forget. He could not forget a man so attractive.

Watson carefully removed his sling and finished undressing and plunged into the warm bath water. The dim candlelight into the bathroom was beginning to cause to him sleep and added to it the memory of Mr. Thornton made him imagine a dream situation.

He seriously thought about visit him soon. After all, it had always been particularly good within the bourgeoisie have meetings with other people of high class.

John Watson was immersed in the bath tub. The water temperature was nice. The bathroom was relaxing. Outside, the rain beat out the window glass. At that time Watson's mind came the vivid memory of Mr. Thornton inside that cab, which both had shared together, how Thornton had seen him when he asked for his bag of bread, the tone of his male voice. John Watson realized that it had been a rather embarrassing moment, especially the sweet look that Thornton had given him at that. Watson also blushed to remember his languid smile.

It had been a few days since Dr. John Watson had met Mr. Thornton and routine of their daily lives had followed the same course, but certainly Watson often stopped to think of the distinguished Mr. Thornton during the day. He went out more often now and encouragement to do it so and each time he crossed a corner of the streets he had the impression that might to meet Thornton again. He thought the same every time he saw a gentleman with top hat. The top hat had become the key. Watson suddenly thought that this could turn into an obsession. He tried to dismiss it from his mind.

It had been a long and heavy day. Dr. John Watson had to serve many patients in his office that day from early morning until sunset. He was exhausted. His office was well equipped with everything necessary to fulfill his function as general practitioner. The place was decorated with a Victorian excellent taste and on the walls hung framed his degrees and diplomas. Fortunately he was attending his last patient of the day, only he had to finish writing the prescription, give the person the necessary instructions and go home at last. He finished making the last notes and after a handshake with the patient completed his work.

Leaving the office Dr. Watson realized that the gray sky announcing a coming storm. This time he was cautious enough to bring an umbrella. Again returned to his mind that evening when he had first met with Mr. Thornton. But it would be too coincidental to meet again with him in such circumstances. Watson called back by a taxi and this time had no problem. The rain fell.

Upon arriving home he found surprised his brother Henry had come to visit him. It had been almost a month since he saw him.

"Good evening, my brother" Henry greeted politely and glad of seeing again his brother John and approached him to give him a warm fraternal embrace "how you been?" He inquired. Henry lived in his own home, in a neighborhood adjacent to the neighborhood of John.

"Good evening Henry, what a surprise to meet you here! Well, I almost recovered completely" said John also glad.

"I'm delighted to know that. And forgive my audacity to come and visit you at this hour of the night but I knew that working in the office keeps you busy all day. I didn't want to interrupt your work" said Henry. John finished giving his coat to one of his servants.

"Oh no problem and you're right, work in the office is sometimes crowded, just like today. Anyway, I'm happy to see you right now. By the way how's been all in our hotels?" John asked eager to know the current state of the administration of the family business that both had inherited from his father, after all one of the hotels it was his property but Henry was responsible for overseeing the administration of both.

"Business is going very well, we had a large increase in employment in recent weeks. I can say we are having a very good run" said the elder brother.

Henry was a distinguished economist, instituted in the best education under the teaching of these famous Neville Keynes and Alfred Marshall. However Henry had brought with him a psychological problem for years, alcoholism. Although for a couple of years he had entered to rehab to leave it.

"You know, brother? I want to talk to you about a new person interested in partnering with us" Henry said.

"Really? Please tell me about the person interested in the matter then" John said interested.

The two brothers were talking about their family business for a long time until Henry went to his home in his own carriage when had completely fallen the night.

…..

John Watson went to sleep after his brother was gone. That night he had decided not to put out a small lamp in his room. That night darkness frightened him strangely. Before being able to sleep he thought of his loneliness, he thought it was the first time he reflected on that since his return to England. Perhaps it was time to know more people to socialize. Maybe it was a good idea to go looking for a wife.

The next morning John awoke early in the morning, still feeling really tired, he felt almost as if he had failed to get enough sleep. The cook prepared to him a refined English breakfast which consisted of kedgeree.

He came out as always used to do every weekend. It was Saturday and John Watson didn't have to work in his office. That day he was wearing a complete and elegant suit correct to take under daylight. John Watson finished buttoning his vest and accommodated his watch in his pocket. Then he took his golden cane, symbol of social status.

This time he did not take a taxi, he had asked his driver take him in his own carriage drawn by two white horses. He had planned to go to the main square to do some shopping in a prestigious store. The journey would take about half an hour and at one point his carriage passed by booming industrial zone in modern Victorian London. Watson had memorized the address of the card that Mr. Thornton had given him a few days ago. He thought more about the distinguished and mysterious Mr. Thornton. Someday surely he could not resist more to go to visit him with any pretext. But he thought it would not be that day. It could still be very inconvenient.

 _"No, I don't need to go to visit Mr. Thornton"_ Watson thought, absorbed. He checked his watch, the time would soon be marking midday.

"Mr. Watson we have arrived" announced his driver after to stop the horses. Watson opened the door and stepped out of the vehicle to the prestigious plaza. At that site they had the finest gadgets in Europe. The main sideboard of a store showed the new porcelain that was for sale.

Watson entered the place, he was treated with the best treatment for a gentleman of his bearing should receive. The total interest of Watson was perched on a pretty porcelain tea set that was displayed in one of the most colorful sideboards. The price was high and it made him a bit doubtful but thought he did not want to resist that fine porcelain. Watson was watching the dishes for a long time, teapot and cups were decorated with detailed flowers painted handcrafted. It appeared in his mind how great it would prepare his meetings of tea with that teapot and enjoy its taste in those cups. Watson loved the tea and meetings, but usually did not have many people to invite to enjoy it with him. Besides, since he had left England he had not organized or attended a meeting of tea.

Instead Henry had never liked too the idea of tea at meetings organized, itself was a female custom after all. But that John did not care. The tea set finally seduced John Watson and then he asked the manager will package it because he thought buying. Watson made the payment demanded by the tea set with 7 pounds.

He left very happy and proud of his new acquisition. He had enormous enthusiasm to use them, even if he had to do it alone.

The carriage again traversing the industrial area, overlooking all factories there erected Watson asked in a moment which of them was owned by Mr. Thornton.

The blond doctor came home, the driver opened the door this time and John took carefully in his hands the box which contained the fragile tea set of porcelain. From the threshold of the garden connected to the house on a cobbled sidewalk, John could see that his brother Henry was reading the newspaper at a table in the garden that was closer to the main entrance. John also noticed that Henry was accompanied by a guest, dressed elegantly. The maid served them a snack and Henry was grateful with her. John approached them even with tea set in hand but almost immediately handed it to the butler to keep it inside the house, telling him to be careful because they were fragile.

"Hello Henry!" exclaimed John and immediately the guest and Henry turned to see him. At that time John saw the face of the young guest. He was a handsome young man in fine suit and wearing the long hair tied in a ponytail. The young man smiled gently and got up from his place immediately to shake his hand.

"Hello! Mr. Watson. Pleasure to meet you! My name is Aidan Thornton" said the young man. John waved back.

"The pleasure is mine" said John, although he still felt quite curious to know who was this young, especially because he had the same surname as the elegant man who had not ceased to be in his thoughts. Although there could be many families across England named Thornton.

"Oh brother, let me introduce you the young Aidan Thornton, he is our new partner interested in our business" said Henry.

"Oh I see, then we can talk more comfortably about this now. I'm glad to have you here present" John said with sincerity.

The three men sat at the table in the garden and continued talking about their business. Thus it was that John learned that Aidan was a young entrepreneur recently graduated from college who was learning to manage the affairs of the family and that now came on behalf of his uncle.

"My uncle is a great owner of textile mills in England and now he is teaching to my brother and me to manage the family business. Although newly I have graduated a year ago I think I have enough experience to manage part of this, plus Henry is friend with my uncle ... " said the young spirited. John was even more intrigued but the young Aidan had not yet told him the name of his uncle. It was possible that this was the same Mr. Thornton who he had met in that rainy afternoon.

"It is true, John, I know well his uncle, is a close friend of mine from college in Cambridge and I assure you that no one could be better partner for our family that they" Henry said, smiling.

"I'd like to meet this Mr. Thornton, your uncle ..." John said as subtly wavering sipped the contents of his fruit juice.

"My uncle also want to meet you, Mr. Watson, actually he told me today that he will await him at home. Oh I've been rude and inconsiderate!. I almost forget that my uncle asked me to let you formal invitations to the banquet that he will offer tonight for celebrate the anniversary of one of our factories. There will be distinguished people but you have a very special treat, especially because Henry is his friend" said Aidan as he pulled from his pocket a couple of invitations on cards with beautiful letter printing and he extended them to both gentlemen Watson. And although neither Aidan nor Henry could notice, John was a little jealous of the last sentence that the young Aidan had said that Henry was too good a friend of his uncle.

 _"Please John, don't be ridiculous, you don't even know if he's the same person"_ he thought to himself.

"Oh, the address indicates that it is an ostentatious home" John said quietly, while admiring the beautiful invitation.

"I think it best that you arrive an hour before the party started, and so you would have time enough to meet my uncle and discuss the issue of sociability of our companies" said Aidan, he was a very enthusiastic guy which contrasted with the seriousness of Mr. Thornton, the same who John had met days ago, but also he should consider that he had not been with him more than a few minutes since he had not seen him again. He still did not know too much about Mr. Thornton. But he could feel in the young Aidan a similar air to Mr. Thornton, although it could also be just his ephemeral imagination.

"Okay, thank you very much for the invitation Aidan. I promise I'll be there punctual an hour earlier banquet" John said with great kindness.

"Well sure you will have fun, my uncle loves to be versatile and original in his festivities"

"I can assure you that, Johnny" Henry said with a smile, laughable.

John was thrilled at the thought. They ended the snack after talking more about the business of both families, John and Henry offered to Aidan to stay and eat later with them but the young man politely declined the invitation because he had to get ready for the evening celebration.

They said bye to the young Aidan and after he climbed to his own fancy carriage pulled by a single black horse and then Henry also said bye to John. They would see that night in the mansion Thornton. John entered home and due all the mystery of Mr. Thornton he had forgotten that he had bought a nice tea set. He paused a bit to unboxing it and contemplate it for a while. In a few hours he ordered the housekeeper prepare the bath.

After the bath John Watson finished dressing in his best frock coat, a set of fine clothes that had bought from Paris. Watson was not too ostentatious to buy clothes but liked to be in the latest fashion and that outfit he liked. Besides the occasion warranted it completely, if he would meet again with the same man he had met before, Mr. Thornton, then had to do it wearing his best clothes. He settled the collar of his shirt, he redoubled the fists of his sleeves in the London-fashioned and tied his tie properly. He looked at the clock that was inside his room and knew that the appointed time was approaching. He was even more excited. Combed his blond hair in the best way, he had never worried too much about how his hair looked but tonight it seemed he must take care of every detail. When he was fully ready, set out to turn off the lamp on his desk and left the room walked down the hall. Outside his carriage was waiting for him, ready to take him to the banquet.

With full education John told the driver the order to leave. On the way the imposing Big Ben announced 8:00 pm o'clock.

Arriving to the place, John Watson could hear and see as some carriages began to approach, the people began to descend elegantly dressed. All the road which lead to the main gate was beautifully lit with multiple lanterns on the sides of the road.

The carriage stopped at the main entrance where Watson was received for the lackeys in the best way, his distinguished bearing and finesse could not pass unnoticed, he was a special guest with high class and as Watson said he was the Dr. Watson who Mr. Thornton had dated they took him inside the house. One of the servants led him into the hall and told him to call the master Thornton as soon as possible. While the servant was hurried to warn about the newcomer, Watson noticed how servants and maids were completing final preparations for the banquet that would be served within an hour. Some of the other guests were also being received.

The huge house was certainly a glorious decoration, decorated with very refined taste. It was furnished with the best of the best, floors and walls vying for beauty. From his perspective, Watson could make out that amid the great stairs was a large painting hanging on the wall. It was the portrait of a bearded gentleman, wearing clothes of the style of the last century when sirs used shoulder pads. Watson was still admiring the painting from the distance when a woman, who wore a starched petticoat dress, approached him. The dress was a beautiful crimson satin shining beautifully in the lamplight of the room.

"Are you waiting for my brother, sir?" asked the woman. Watson gave a half turn to see the female.

"Oh good evening, beautiful lady, I'm Dr. Watson, Mr. Thornton dated me and my brother here an hour before the banquet that offer tonight. Although I think my brother has not yet come" he said friendly.

"So you're the famous Dr. Watson. My brother would gladly have waited for you all the afternoon. He will soon go down to meet you, I ask you wait for him a bit" she said.

At that moment she looked forward with pleasure that his brother was coming down the stairs.

"Oh, here comes my brother" she said. Watson gave a half turn and then Mr. Thornton was finishing stepping on the last rung. Actually it was the same Mr. Thornton that Watson had previously met.

"Good evening Dr. Watson. Is really very good to meet you again and especially in these very pleasant circumstances" said John Thornton with great chivalry without blurring a wide smile on his face. Watson remained a bit stunned, he was certainly excited, Mr. Thornton again was inspiring him too much elegance. He shuddered.

"The pleasure is mine, Mr. Thornton, plus it's a huge surprise. I must say that I never thought to learn that you are the same person who is interested in establishing business with my family" Watson said.

"mmh better I retire, I see you later, gentlemen" said the beautiful woman and politely left the place.

Then Mr. Thornton reached out to shake the hand of Watson. Watson corresponded to him a little hesitant.

"Your brother Henry has been a close friend of mine from some years, when we studied together at Cambridge University" said Thornton while still holding Watson's gloved hand. Thornton was wearing white gloves. And Watson could not help feel a little jealous again for such comment of Thornton.

"Yes, he already has said that to me..." Watson spoke dryly.

"And well, Dr. Watson, why not better come with me to my study? There we can talk better alone about our business. Henry has not yet come, but meanwhile I can explain you a little better how everything goes" suggested Thornton bold.

Thornton was smartly dressed in tuxedo. His golden vest was an excellent combination with his tie and wide starched collar of his shirt. But this time he was not wearing a top hat.

"Okay Mr. Thornton, it seems a very good idea" said Watson, inwardly he was more excited.

Thornton smiled and motioned to him to go up the stairs. When they went to the middle of the stairs and stood in the proximity of the painting of the bearded man, Watson noted that it was a very good picture, a very detailed painting. An amazing painting framed in gold. It aroused his curiosity to know who was the man portrayed, but surely he was an ancestor of John Thornton.

They went up the stairs to the corridor. Thornton was a total gentleman so he let walk Watson in front and then they walked on the hallway carpeted. Then Thornton told him which was the door of his study. Thornton turned the doorknob and opened it and invited Watson to go in first.

Being both inside the room, Thornton closed the door of his study, the door was made of mahogany. The Thornton family had great taste in decorating.

"well Dr. Watson... and tell me... why you have not visited me how I suggested you? Is that I displeased you?" said Thornton in a resonant voice. Watson was intimidated and was a bit hesitant on what to say exactly. Thornton then approached him and took his bowler hat boldly and soft but still watching the expression on his face. Watson blushed faintly. Mr. Thornton put Watson's hat on the rack that was near the door. He turned back to Watson again to admire his expression and his beautiful golden hair. Thornton had not forgotten n at all these days that beautiful golden hair. He was still waiting for the response of Watson.

"Err excuse me Mr. Thornton, the truth is I didn't find too opportune to visit you. It's not for the reason you have displeased me, it's because I don't want you think I'm a frivolous person. I like to meet people gradually" muttered the blond doctor. Thornton tried to resist a grin. Suddenly the doctor seemed quite candid.

"Please excuse me Dr. Watson. Excuse my presumption, you are a pretty straight guy. That is really admirable. I don't want you to believe that I want to intimidate or persuade you, it's just ... since that time I just noticed there was something in you, something familiar and very special, precisely like your honesty and sincerity. I must confess that really I hoped that someday you could visit me in my office. I like interesting people" Thornton confessed shakily.

"Well Mr. Thornton, you also didn't go to my office..." Watson said now a little more reckless, almost as if he wanted to provoke him.

"haha, oh sorry doctor, you are right, but the truth is that sometimes I'm very busy ... but hey, it's only been a few days since we met for first time, anyway ...

"You are right too, it's only been a few days so I think it's more convenient to settle these trifles and address the issue that concerns us" said Watson trying not to sound so harsh. The way in what Watson spoke with friendly determination awoke Thornton's even more interest to partner with the blond doctor.

"Dr. Watson, I don't know why but I feel like if I knew you for a long...in somewhere" Thornton looked back at him and tried to get closer. He spoke sincerely.

"Huh? I don't know exactly what you mean. I don't remember having met you before. Also I have to say that I was out of England for more than two years" Watson said softly. Thornton was looking at him, almost as he wanted to try to analyze every part of Watson's face to remember from where he knew him. Watson mostly felt intimidated by him.

At that time Thornton took two steps forward and touched his arm, squeezing slightly. Watson felt the emotional contact. A brief awkward silence between them remained until Thornton invited him to sit down. Thornton found that Watson smelled delicious.

"Please sit down, doctor..." Thornton approached the chair and Watson sat a bit doubtful. When did it, Thornton rested both hands on the doctor's shoulders gently, trying to make him feel confident, that he was totally welcome and received at his home, he was totally interested in him ... to do business with Watson family and perhaps also to befriend.

"Thank you, you're very kind" spoke the blond.

"Please Dr. Watson, before we start talking about our business I would love to know a little more about you. I want our relationship be pleasant and you trust me. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable" Thornton tried to sound pleasant as possible. His blue eyes had a sweet gaze, or that was what Watson saw at that time. But actually Watson thought he shared the same opinion with Thornton, he felt as if they knew him from somewhere before.

Before Watson word uttered in response to the suggestion Thornton, suddenly someone knocked on the door.

… **..**

 **Final note:** Well, I hope you enjoyed this first chapter. I apologize if I made mistakes, English is not my first language. You'll see how it will develop the whole story. All your comments are welcome :3


	2. Subtle provocation

**Chapter 2—Subtle provocation**

Someone knocked on the door for a second time, this time more insistently. Dr. Watson and the elegant Mr. Thornton were surprised by this sudden call that had interrupted their speech and closeness.

Dr. Watson was the most stunned, he inevitably made an almost inaudible sigh of relief apparent. Instead, Thornton felt a little annoyed, he had been about to begin what would be a discussion of business matters with the blond Doctor Watson but more than that they had been to begin to know more about each other. Actually, Thornton had a special interest in Dr. Watson and he would not give up on having a closer relationship with him, something beyond business. They heard a couple of knocks on the door made of the mahogany wood before Thornton decided to go to open it.

"Excuse me, Doctor Watson, I have to go to open the door, wait a moment please" Thornton said forcing a wan smile, trying to hide so some of his dissatisfaction. Dr. Watson nodded and when Thornton went to the door, the blond gave another short sigh.

"Okay," he managed to mumble the doctor.

Thornton turned the doorknob and opened it. He realized that who had called was Henry Watson, the older brother of the blond doctor.

"Good evening John. Excuse me the delay. My apologies!" Henry spoke extending his right hand to greet Thornton. John Thornton smiled at him friendly and immediately politely motioned with his hand to invite him to come into the office.

"Hello, Henry. Do not worry, please come in. Your brother John is here" said Thornton and Henry realized his younger brother was actually standing in the middle of the office, behind Thornton.

"Hi, Johnny! How good you have arrived on time. I had a little inconvenient to get more soon but I think I arrived in time for the feast. I hope John ... or I mean Thornton and you were able to talk about some of affairs that concern us, or at least I hope that you both know about each other a bit more" said Henry looking at both men simultaneously. Thornton smiled again politely watching the elegant demeanor of Henry. The older brother of John Watson wore a fine, modern suit.

"Oh well ..." he mumbled John Watson tried to answer it, somehow he wanted to tell his brother that he had previously met Thornton in an unexpected location but before he could articulate a sentence, Thornton interrupted.

"Yeah, well... in fact, Dr. John Watson and I already had met just a few days ago," said Thornton. An affable smile was outlined on his lips again.

Henry was greatly surprised to learn that. It really seemed fabulous. Anyway he had always had the concern to introduce his brother to his good friend John Thornton, with who he had such good relations within his alma mater in his youth.

"Really? That's really amazing. I see that the world is really so small," said Henry a little laughable. Dr. John Watson was now who smiled at the moment and spoke.

"Yes. It was a few days ago on a rainy day, but the truth is that this time we only met us by accident. And well I really never imagined that our future partner would be a very distinguished and friendly gentleman like Mr. Thornton" John Watson said respectful.

Thornton gave a short laugh of satisfaction and added.

"Yes, the truth is that the circumstances in which Dr. Watson and I met that day were accidental, I think it was like if fate wanted that, especially now that we have returned to meet us, which of course for me is very gratifying. Dr. John Watson has proven me to be a very polite gentleman, despite the short time to know each other" Thornton finished speaking.

"haha that's really good. And can I ask how exactly did you two meet?" Henry asked curious. John Watson felt a little embarrassed at the moment but Thornton explained specifically how it had happened.

Knowing the situation, Henry laughed a bit more. Henry really felt glad to know the accidental way in which his younger brother and Mr. Thornton had met sharing a horse-drawn cab. After that the three men began to talk a bit about their business and the way they could be partners in the near future.

"Okay gentlemen, after this short business conversation I think it would be convenient to introduce you to my two young nephews. Well, you know Aidan already, he told me he could talk a while with you two when he went to your house to leave you an invitation to this feast but also I want to introduce you to my other nephew, Dean" Thornton explained polite.

"Of course, we will be more than glad to meet him," said Henry cheered. Dr. John Watson was sitting beside him, in one of the luxurious carved wooden chairs that were in the study room.

"Then I'll call them now" Thornton said "excuse me a moment, please gentlemen."

Thornton left the office for a couple of minutes leaving Henry and John inside. During that time both brothers exchanged some assertive words about the issue business that they were about to consummate with the wealthy Thornton.

Soon John Thornton returned to the office with his two nephews, dressed elegantly suits of very good category. Aidan and Dean smiled kind to both guests and future partners and politely extended their hands to greet each other with respect.

"Good to see you again, young Aidan" said Dr. John Watson when Aidan shook hands warmly with him. Henry also did the same.

When it was the turn to shake hands with the young Dean, Thornton introduced them.

"Gentlemen, this is my oldest nephew, Dean. He is in charge of administration and supervision of our factories in the north. He is certainly a young man with great potential and is not my intention flattering just because he is my nephew but you could see his great efficiency for yourselves in the near future," said Thornton formally. Henry and Dr. John smiled greatly and internally they both felt eager to know him more deeply. Aidan also outlined a big smile, he more than anyone was proud of his older brother. And Dean could not help feeling flattered and happy to himself.

"That sounds great. Now I have more interest in learning more about your outstanding leadership, young Dean" said Henry sincere. Dean made a brief smile in gratitude and smiled at him friendly. He was also very interested in this new business with The Watson, his uncle John Thornton had spoken much about them for years.

"For me it is also of great interest to start business with polite people like you, distinguished gentlemen Watson, because I have to say that our uncle John has told us good things about you and your family, especially good things about you Mr. Henry, who has been his friend for years."

"And soon I hope to establish a good friendship with Dr. John Watson as well" Thornton added, a little daring. He could not help posing his eyes on the blond doctor. The doctor blushed a little.

Amid all, for Thornton the Dr. Watson looked fragile but tough at the same time. The temple that he showed on his face was something that greatly aroused his curiosity. Certainly, unlike Henry, John Watson was a serious man and somewhat shy and uninterested. His interest increased with the passing of the minutes and still could not explain why but it was a feeling that was quite nice.

The fine wooden clock that was placed on the right side of the wall suddenly said the hour in which the dinner for the celebration would be served and the five men inside the office then decided to leave for another time the talk about their association. The best was now serving all the guests who had attended the banquet.

"Please gentlemen, be so kind to accompany us to the banquet that will be specially served for celebrating the anniversary of one of our factories in the North. The first factory built that my family established in England about a hundred years ago," said Thornton.

"Of course John, will be a pleasure," said Henry cheerful.

"Oh Henry, you can call me Thornton when your brother is present, I do not want he to feel uncomfortable. I mean, we both have the same name and that can cause some of confusion," Thornton said.

Dr. John Watson laughed wryly. Thornton was right about the confusion but it was not something that really bothered him at all.

"No, well, for me no problem," the doctor said softly, crossing his arms slightly.

"No, I think Thornton's right. I'll have to measure myself a little my habit of calling you by your first name" Henry said.

"We will advance a little to serve to the guests, uncle," said the young Aidan with jovial voice, he and his older brother had gone ahead to open the office door.

"Okay, that's fine, then let us go as well" said Thornton.

Dean and Aidan walked with relatively fast pace down the corridor to reach the stairs, passing near of the great portrait that had caught the attention of Dr. Watson a few minutes ago and soon they descended the spiral stairs. When they reached the top step, they noticed that all the guests were already seated at the table talking to each other, waiting for the host. Dean and Aidan's mother, Mrs. Dis was sitting among them in an important place in the dining room.

After Aidan and Dean had left the office, Henry came out first from there and after he left, Dr. John Watson tried to follow him. But as soon as he stepped outside the office, the blond could feel the gentle hand of the elegant Thornton rested on his back pushing him slightly as if he wanted guide him, an act of the most common thing that anybody could have with him or with someone else, but it had caused him an unexpected internal furor, a sense of wellbeing. That simple action had been something that unconsciously John Watson had been waiting to happen even if it were only for a brief moment. Then John Thornton also finished get out of the office and made sure to lock the door and then kept the keys in his pocket. Even to make it he never lost his fine elegance.

By that time Henry had walked fast to the end of the corridor and he achieved to reach the stairs soon. He was about to go down stairs without thinking, anyway he had been in the mansion countless times and already he knew quite well the great house since a long ago. But instead, John Watson had stopped for a moment, without even trying to reach to his brother. Somehow he thought it would be more polite to wait for John Thornton finished ensure lock the door lock instead of walking down the corridor boldly as if it were his own home. Or maybe it was his unconscious urge to be closer of him. John Thornton caused him a heightened interest and inexorable attraction.

"Come on, Dr. Watson" Mr. Thornton mumbled elegantly and fixed at him a penetrating and rapt look that combined with the framed grin on his face. The fact that Dr. Watson decided to wait for him even for something as trivial gladdened him greatly.

"Come on, Mr. Thornton," said the blond and looked back at him, but instead, his smile was brief and timid. For a moment Dr. Watson had a strange sensation to feel a great urge to take his arm. A hosted inner desire deep in his subconscious urged him to do that. He never before had felt the same with anyone else. But he did not. That in no way was right. And if he had dared to do that even jokingly, surely that would have provoked that Thornton thought he was a weird guy that was insane. Watson withdrew his absurd desire. But Thornton attracted him too much. He didn't know why but he couldn't deny it anymore.

"So, let's hurry, doctor" muttered Thornton. There was a couple of seconds of silence between them before heading to the dining room. Thornton noticed that Watson had a very brief moment of indecision and he thought it was funny and adorable in him. He had never met a man with a subtle air and sweet kindness like him.

"Oh yeah, sorry sir," the doctor excused himself and then they began walking down the corridor.

"We're a couple of minutes late for dinner, Dr. Watson. It's not like a good Englishman" he muttered Thornton trying to joke. But Watson only managed to feel a little self-conscious and it also made him feel a little silly. In addition Thornton was walking a bit faster than him but then Thornton realized it and as a gentleman, decided to let Dr. Watson walked before him.

They finally managed to reach the long table where the banquet would be served. Although it was no more than maybe five minutes late, Dr. Watson was a little embarrassing for have somehow delayed the arrival of the host John Thornton to the table for such an important event.

"Sorry for the delay, ladies and gentlemen but we had a little mishap when I closed the door of my office, you know how are the keys sometimes, especially when you have a large set of them," joked Thornton to the guests with remarkable finesse in his voice. After that, everyone laughed in unison and John Watson also did the same and found out that to hear Thornton speaking in that tone of elegance, even to tell a joke like that, was really marvelous. But what he really loved was hear him speak with such an aristocratic English accent. No doubt Thornton was all a British gentleman.

All the guests gave brief applause and bowing for Mr. John Thornton. Then Thornton told John Watson where it was established his assigned place in the table and they walked up there. Thornton would be sitting on the main side and John Watson and Henry Watson would be sitting next to him. After all, they were his special guests and Mr. Thornton would make the official announcement of it soon.

At that time Henry was already seated at the table right next to the lady Dis. When John Watson approached, Thornton approached a chair to him politely to sit down. Dr. John Watson was thrilled and felt ashamed at the same time. Although, Doctor John Watson thought it did not seem quite right that they were sitting so close to John Thornton. They were only future partners, they were not even part of the aristocracy who made distinction there between all the guests, because Dr. John could see that who had attended the fest were dukes and marquises. Somehow John Watson felt he did not belong there at all. He could not help but felt uncomfortable with the idea that at some point Thornton introduced them to others. But instead, contrasting him, Henry felt no modesty.

Lady Dis then rang a small bell that was on the side of his cutlery. That was the indication for the servants to begin to serve appetizers.

The table was decorated in a highly selective manner. They had placed several candlesticks with long candles that lit very well the table at center. The tablecloth had embroidery in distinguished way with total Victorian style and the dishes where dinner would be served that night were made of fine porcelain. Dr. Watson soon realized it was the same type of dishes that he had bought a few days ago. He also noticed that the entire cutlery was made of silver. No doubt the Thornton was very wealthy people.

After tasting the delicious appetizers, all the guests could enjoy the stew and then the main course. Throughout dinner the guests talked a little about their own experiences, or said things to chance. Talks in which they could not fail to praise the Thornton family.

The dinner was enlivened as planned. It had been a very pleasant evening. In the background violinists who had been hired for the party still they played every tune with dedication.

After dinner, John Thornton stood before all the guests and raised his glass he had served with red wine. That red wine was came from a very good harvest for almost a century old and he had especially purchased it for a good celebration after the banquet to introduce The Watson as his new partners, taking advantage of the anniversary of the parent plant that had started the fortune of his family in Leeds.

"Ladies and gentlemen. I am delighted that everyone has attended this feast to join my family and me in celebrating for our main factory. The banquet was very pleasant and we honored to have your important and solemn presence tonight" and after Thornton uttered those words, he stared for a brief moment at Henry and John Watson but fixing his insinuating glance especially at the doctor, and then he added "and also want to announce that I have great pleasure to introduce to all of you Ladies and Gentlemen, our new and distinguished partners. The gentlemen Henry and John Watson" when he finished to pronounce this, the guests set their eyes on the brothers and applauded at the same time. John Watson blushed a little but smiled kindly.

"We are really glad that Mr. Henry, a close friend of mine for years and his brother, the remarkable Dr. John Watson, join our franchise that has prospered with complete success throughout England, part of Scotland and soon also to Northern Ireland" he said John Thornton while still reeling slightly his glass raised in his hand .

All the guests returned to clap in unison. It was no longer new news that Thornton had the intention and the firm intention to expand even more his chain of factories further and perhaps even in the future they would do also throughout the UK.

The presentation to the guests ended up and then they all left the dining room and headed for the ballroom where they had placed tables with drinks served or could be served by waiters hired for the occasion.

John Watson could not help feeling curious to admire the fine decoration with which had been decorated the place but caused great astonishment to see the size of that room. When had walked for the second time around the entire ballroom, he glanced at his fine pocket watch and saw the time showed less than one minute before midnight on the dot. When he put the watch back into his pocket he approached the huge window where he could perfectly see the entire city and then the Big Ben, also showed from there, announced the hour o'clock.

"Oh, there is you, Dr. John Watson" Thornton said speaking from behind him, a couple of steps behind him. Hearing the male voice whispering of Mr. Thornton talking right behind him made feel to Dr. Watson a kind of pleasant sensation running into his chest. It was a feeling he enjoyed. Dr. John Watson turned to face him without meeting his gaze immediately; sometimes he forgot that John Thornton was significantly higher than him. Then he looked up and smiled nervously, while fiddled aimlessly the watch that he had into his pocket.

"Oh Mr. Thornton" muttered Dr. Watson. The placid background music that violinists were playing was heard and could also hear the guests talking to each other. It was a very elegant party and Dr. John Watson had really enjoyed everything but by that time of night, he already was a bit bored.

"How are you enjoying this party, Dr. Watson?" Thornton asked with whispery voice and moved a step closer to the blond doctor. Thornton had two drinking-glasses with red wine in his hands and then gently gave one of them to Dr. Watson, still looking into his eyes. The doctor Watson took it politely, he did not want to stop watching the profound gaze of Mr. Thornton, although at the same time it made him feel a bit unquiet. John Watson enjoyed much seeing the vivid blue of his eyes, as vivid as the blue sea to the daylight. Also, Thornton had a masculine look that amazed him. Also that made encouraged him to learn more about him. Furthermore eyes had always been a reflection of the soul. If so, then John Thornton had a uniquely gentle soul.

"Thank you very much for the drink, Mr. Thornton," said the blond, bypassing the look briefly to give a short giggle of satisfaction "and yes, I have indeed enjoyed such elegant party. Everything is so fine that I almost feel I do not deserve to be here" he muttered and giggled a little again. Then John Watson took a small sip of wine from the glass. Even the glass in which he was drinking the old wine was made of fine cut crystal. Thornton had commanded bring those drinking-glasses from France, also especially for the celebration.

"Oh please don't you say that doctor Watson, you are now part of our business of The Thornton family. Besides you're a very special guest tonight in this celebration" said the elegant dark-haired man. Thornton enjoyed then seeing how the blond Doctor licked his lips after tasting a little of sweet-sour good red wine. Somehow seeing that was very provocative for him.

"Oh well thanks, is that you are a truly important family and being surrounded by so many rich people known throughout the British people is too much for me...well I think this society is even something truly eccentric for me, a military doctor who has been surrounded by dust and devastation in distant lands," said the blond and returned to sip some of wine. He laughed a little again to show a bit of his joy and sense of humor but he really was sincere.

"Oh it's true! You are a military doctor! That's even more admirable so I am pleased and still is much more pleasing to know that among my guests and above all my most special guests, there is also a doctor that more that save lives has served the nation," Thornton said extolling his admiration.

"So you know that I am a military doctor?" inquired the curious and amazed blond, was he who this time took a step in front of Thornton and stared at him with some determination

"Yes, indeed your brother Henry was the one who always told me. And even if at that time yet I didn't know you, I felt great admiration and interest in you since then."

"I see. I did not know my brother told you about me" whispered the blond.

"But hey Dr. John, we could start letting formalities, do not you think?" Thornton suggested.

"Haha, do you really think is that convenient? I mean, you're a fine gentleman and I..." Watson questioned laughable.

"And you are a distinguished doctor who has top honors than any other may have" Thornton said and sipped his glass of wine.

"Well then…"

"You accept my suggestion then? John?" Thornton asked again, in a provocative tone.

John Watson hesitated before giving his answer.

"I accept. That's fine. Although I hope this does not create confusion in the future."

"Oh it will do it, of this I am sure. But we can start trying to get used to. The truth is always rather having more liberty and confidence with my close friends calling them by name. That makes closer to the people," muttered Thornton. His deep male voice captivated more to the small doctor. Or maybe the feeling that this caused him, further increased by the consumption of alcohol. Doctor John Watson still had not drunk much but he started to feel a little dizzy.

"Well I'm agree, John" replied the blond, "then we are very good friends from now," he added. Then Doctor Watson extended his hand inviting Thornton's hand to shake hands, as it were like a deal. While he was waiting the response of Thornton and still he had his hand outstretched, Watson smiled this time more gently. Thornton smiled a great smile back in response and finally shook his hand with his.

Feeling the contact of their joined hands was at first a delicate touch but Thornton could see well the doctor's hand was a little cold. It was small, without that glove that he had the time before. Thornton's hand was also ungloved. It was truly the first skin to skin contact they had each other. And then they shook hands for several seconds. Both had the inner desire to prolong a little more that contact, especially Thornton, he unconsciously felt the need to give warm a little to doctor's hand.

They both smiled at each other and finally gradually separated their hands.

"Dr. John really I do not know why I feel like I've known you a lifetime," muttered Thornton.

"That sounds very romantic John, I'm always glad to meet people with sensitivity so good," said Watson and unconsciously stepped away from him as he held his glass in hand that now was almost empty.

"Oh Dr. John please, don't you make fun of me" Thornton giggled and shrugged his shoulders a bit and took a step forward to be closer to the doctor again, who unwittingly was suddenly really showing a somewhat evasive attitude. Doctor Watson returned to sip from his glass, finished the last content of his red wine.

"I'm not kidding, I'm serious," Watson said hesitantly.

"I'm serious too, John" muttered the dark-haired.

"It's just that I guess you're a learned man, very well educated and therefore a man of the world who knows many things. Among those kind of thing surely also you know good literature. The poets and writers have a subtle sensitivity, you know?" Watson muttered now bypassing the look. Thornton instead kept his gaze on him at all times and smiled laughable. No one ever made him such praise.

"haha well in some ways maybe you're right. I know some scholars and leading scientists, fortune always gives you the opportunity to meet such distinguished people. In the same way I know some writers and playwrights," said Thornton, elegantly turned to drink some of his wine.

Watson giggled cheerful. Alcohol made him feel more encouraged progressively but also he really felt glad to hear what Thornton had said. No doubt all this must be true and that caused him a lot of curiosity.

"Really? Now I feel inevitably curious to know more about you. I was right in thinking you knew important and gifted people of success and talent.

"Well I start by telling you that I know Robert Louis Stevenson, Bram Stoker and Oscar Wilde. They're very good friends of mine, indeed, doctor John..." he muttered Thornton doing a feline intonation in his whispery voice. Watson noticed that sounded extremely provocative and was truly amazed to find out such good fact.

"That really sounds great, now I do not know what to say..." Watson said cheerful and a little shy. His eyes were lost again in Thornton's eyes inevitably. Thornton was leaning a little to look at him head on.

"I can introduce them to you whenever you like..." muttered Thornton.

"That would be really wonderful. I am very fan of the famous works of all of them" said the blond. In vain he tried to drink more of his glass, he had finished a while ago all his red wine that Thornton had served him, but Watson had forgotten it or perhaps unconsciously his drunkenness gradually began to wane his senses. Thornton laughed funny to notice how Watson drink nervously tried to reach the last drops of wine left in the cup. When the last drops touched the lips of the doctor, he licked a bit again. Thornton looked that act more closely than before when Watson had done the same only a few minutes before, during their talk. But this time for Thornton the act seemed more inviting, very sexy. Alcohol also made him feel a growing excitement to it.

Thornton giggled again.

"Do you want I serve you another drink?" asked Thornton friendly, sliding his fingers lightly on the fingers of Watson that held the empty glass, with the intention of taking it and waiting for an assertive response from the blond.

"Mmh yes, please Mr. Thornton. I regret to be a bit impertinent. Surely I looked like a fool" he said the doctor blond laughable and let Thornton took the empty glass in his hand and then being a little reckless he dared to squeeze a little one arm of Thornton. The dark-haired leered again.

"Okay Doctor Watson, please come with me. I'm going to serve your drink right away," Thornton said and then turned to head toward the table where the drinks were. The violinists were playing an exquisite melody that sounded wonderful to the ears of all the guests present. John Watson walked behind Thornton, following his steps and trying to accommodate a little fist of his suit like a reflex action. And though he had not noticed, some of the guests had noticed for a long time that Mr. Thornton had been talking to the blond doctor Dr. Watson during a long period, together cornered against a wall, in closeness to each other that anyone had never seen before that Mr. Thornton had with anyone else. He had always shown a singular seriousness with everyone. They thought that certainly Dr. Watson was a close friend of Mr. Thornton. No doubt they had a very good friendship. Although some of those guests could not help whispering and criticize that, because Dr. Watson was not a true aristocrat even if his family had good money saved in the bank. Gentry like him were far from to be a duchy or someone of a noble class.

"I hope you like this red wine, Dr. John" Thornton said when finished pouring again a glass of red wine for the blond. Doctor Watson took the glass while outlined a gentle smile on his lips. At that time, the view of John Watson was beginning to get a little blurred but could well take the cup without problem. He decided that this would be the last drink that he would consume for the night.

"Thank you very much John. And yes, it is a very good wine. Sure made of a good harvest," he said the blond, took the glass and moving it a bit between his fingers.

"Yes, it is a very good harvest. The wine was sent from Paris and also the glasses in which we served it tonight. But we also have whisky, brought directly from Scotland. If you want I also can serve a bit for you in a while," said Thornton. He had also served a little of red wine again for himself.

"Brought from Scotland? That sounds really good ..." mumbled the blond and sipped some of wine.

"Well, I bought this whisky personally because in fact one of our factories is there, in Scotland ..." said Thornton.

"Definitely you are from a very important family" said the blond sincere.

"Well, now we're going to be partners, I think it will be my duty to show you each of our factories. I will do it gladly personally."

"Haha all this time you've been talking as if our society was a fact and the fact it's that we have not finalized any deal formally. Everything was reduced to only a brief talk in which only introduce ourselves personally, but we have not decided anything until now," Dr. Watson said a little hesitant, avoiding his gaze for a moment because suddenly feared that his sincerity did not seem right to Thornton. Maybe he had talked too much, maybe he had done too quickly. Suddenly he felt more awkward than drunkenness raised him.

But Thornton laughed. For some reason he had been hoping that John Watson talked bluntly. John Watson was a tenacious and direct man and it was indeed a fact that they had not yet finalized any deal but Thornton had had the audacity to officially announce it to all the distinguished guests.

"Well you're right about that Dr. John, I do not blame you for reprimand me, mainly because even I announced it to everyone, it was very daring of me," Thornton said and stepped closer to Watson who again seemed a little elusive.

"Yes, you dared to do it," he said Dr. Watson laughing ironically.

"That's because I trust blindly in the Watson family, because I know Henry since a long ago."

"I know it, he and you went to the same University for a few years," he whispered the blond trying to avoid showing too much that whenever Thornton mentioned his brother caused him some of discontent that could not help and could not explain.

But Thornton noticed his apathy for it.

"Well, Dr. John Watson. We have not finish our deal yet but ... we can go to my office for a while now and there I can show you some of the agreements that we can get to make together and sign later with notary formally" suggested Thornton, his masculine voice again resounded beautifully for Watson's ears despite in the background still was sounded the beautiful classical music played on violins of the musicians that captivated to everyone.

Dr. John Watson hesitated at the suggestion but agreed mainly because his head was spinning more and noise of the party and the people gathered in general began to cause him some of discomfort.

Some couples were dancing in the middle of the ballroom, ladies wearing fine and wide dresses of Paris Fashion were gently guided by the gentlemen who had asked them to dance these melodies. Thornton glanced at it while was waiting for the response of Dr. John.

"Or would you rather stay here and dance a little?" said Thornton provocative, trying to joke.

"Are you inviting me to dance?" He asked the astonished blond, trying to sound annoyed but could not hide his giggle.

"It was not that precisely what I meant Dr. John, although the idea does not seem bad," Thornton said in response and chuckled wryly. His deep eyes fell again on the doctor in an effort to provoke him and even if he had not considered that before, the idea did not seem so bad at all.

But Dr. John Watson soon gave up and made a face of wonder, Mr. Thornton seemed quite daring.

"Of course not. How daring you are! Better let us go to your office to treat business like gentlemen we are," said Dr. Watson, trying to sound a little rough, but for Thornton, direct attitude of the blond only caused him more seduction.

"Okay Dr. John. Follow me please."

Both men walked together to leave the ballroom and reached the corridor where they could see the spiral stairs going up to the second floor. During the walking, Dr. John Watson could feel that alcohol had been affecting him. Maybe, tonight he really had drunk more than he wanted. However, he tried to hide it as much as possible, but at some point his steps turned a bit slow because his coordination was beginning to be a little erratic, even he tripped with something just when he put the first foot outside the ballroom. Noticing that, Thornton touched his shoulder. John Watson felt again that contact was so pleasant and then Thornton's hand began to slowly go down to the back of doctor and pushed him a little to guide him up the stairs. There were no words between them, just a couple of shared glances, until they had begun to climb halfway up the stairs, right where the great oil painting made with a hyperrealism was.

John Watson stopped for a moment to contemplate the amazing painting, despite his blurred vision and even if there was not so bright, he thought the painting seemed much more amazing than when he had seen it for the first time.

"It's a very good portrait, John. I wonder if perhaps it's a member of your family who was portrayed in such an amazing painting" He asked the blond doctor with curiosity.

Thornton also stopped for a moment to answer the question of the blond doctor and smiled.

"You're right, Dr. John. The man in the portrait is a relative of mine. An ancestor, indeed" Thornton said looking at him with seductive look.

John Watson turned to look up at the magnificent picture. He tried to look at it from start to finish seeing each of its incredible details. He did not know if it was the result of his intoxication but the colors and details painted in the picture stood out so beautifully in such close proximity that he could almost feel as if the man in the picture were about to out of there.

"Then surely he must be your grandfather or something. Now I understand why I found something very familiar on him like you, John," Watson said.

"No, in fact he was a great, great, great grandfather. Haha indeed I have lost the account exactly which generation belongs but I can say that he lived in the late XVII century"

"I see, it means that the painting has at least one hundred and fifty years," said the blond.

"Yes, actually it was painted by one of the foremost realist painters of the time and my great grandfather, I mean, who was portrayed there, was an important sir. But that I will talk you about it in another time, now maybe we should better to go to the office. There will be more comfortable being the two alone without all these people," Thornton said and extended his hand chivalry as if he tried that Dr. Watson took his hand. But the doctor looked hesitant and desisted, leaving Thornton with outstretched hand for a moment, Dr. Watson started up the stairs again. Thornton then did the same. When both reached the second level of the big house they walked down the corridor that connected with the main rooms and went to the bottom where the study of John Thornton was.

"Please come in, Dr. John" Thornton said after he could open the door that had been closed under lock and key, as always.

Dr. Watson obeyed and entered the large study. The scent of the luxurious mahogany door raised up his face. It was undoubtedly a new door that Thornton had ordered put just a couple of days before.

"Sit down here please, Dr. John" said Thornton friendly.

"Thank you," Watson said.

"Do you want some of whiskey? I kept the best in my drawer," Thornton said approaching the drawer that was on the right side of his desk.

"hmm... okay John, but just a little please," said the doctor in response.

Thornton smiled and pulled out a pair of glasses that had inside a special shelf on the side of the drawer. Soon he served two glasses with water and whisky for both and offered one to the blond.

Watson thanked him for that and took the glass between his fingers with delicate finesse. Thornton then sat down at his desk and clasped both hands clenched and his eyes fixed on the doctor suggestively.

"We can start talking more about Thornton factories that my family have throughout England, Dr. Watson, but as I have already mentioned, I myself can show you each of them personality."

"mmh yes, but I think it would indeed be interesting if now you begin to tell me the location of each of them. I am very interested to know where the factories are established."

Thornton smiled greatly still looking at him with intent and then pulled out the drawer of his desk a series of maps that he showed to Dr. Watson soon. They were maps of the UK and in part of England were perfectly indicated the locations of each of the factories belonging to his family. Thornton allowed Watson observed each location in detail. Dr. Watson had noticed that there were a factory in Manchester, one in Leeds, one in Leicester and a main factory in London. He also noticed that above, in the part of Scotland in Edinburgh also there was a factory located.

"We're about to open one in Northern Ireland and one in Hampshire."

"Really? It looks really good," said the blond doctor softly while looked at the map.

"I would be greatly delighted to show you myself... I mean, you can join us for the opening of each."

"For me it would be a great honor," Watson said, smiling.

"Then we could assume our association" persuasive Thornton said. From a folder he took some papers and an inkwell with a fine fountain pen

"haha yes, but it will be when you show us the factories and also you know I should ask my brother. We cannot advance anything yet."

The smile of Thornton faded of his face slightly and then he put the papers back in place. Although in truth, he took out those papers just to intimidate him. Thornton had never intended to make him sign anything at the time; those papers were not credited documents to do the deal of both families. Thornton just had tried to see the reaction of Dr. Watson.

"You're right, Dr. John, I think now is not good to continue talking about our business. It's just that I wanted to show you a little about our expansion. Well now we're here and we can talk a little about other things, besides a few hours ago here we were interrupted," Thornton said, smirking.

"Other things? Well, I can see that you are an avid reader. I could notice there in your bookshelf you have a very good personal collection of outstanding titles" the blond said as he took a sip from his glass with whisky, trying to avoid his restless nervousness.

Thornton smirked and got up from his place. He approached the doctor and he reached out to invite him up. Watson accepted his offer; with alcohol in his blood he was no longer able to be hesitant at all.

"You are very good observer, Dr. John. I can show you which my favorite titles are if you like."

"I would like it very much John."

Thornton guided the doctor walking towards the bookshelf and posed for a moment his adventurous hand in daring way on Watson's waist, which only cared to conceal his intoxicated state as much as possible.

But perhaps because of his intoxication, Watson can feel that caress on his waist as a pleasurable feeling which in other circumstances might have bothered him greatly.

"Look this novel, it is magnificent, doctor" Thornton said as he took one of the books from the bookshelf and handed it to Watson in his hands. The blond watched the book for a moment, although at that time it was hard for him to concentrate on what he was doing.

Watson pretended some interest because at that time it was hardly possible to him to read well even the title written on the hard cover of the book. Also in the office, lighting was quite dim, just from just a single oil lamp placed on the desktop.

 _"I must not keep drinking more,"_ Watson thought to himself. In his head he felt terrible dizziness.

"Doctor, do you feel good?" Thornton asked a little alarmed and held Watson by his arms.

"Yes, I'm fine, don't worry. But you know? I really like your voice John; I was really amazed to heard you expressing that speech solemn you said a while ago to all your guests. I'd love you to read a little of this book that you recommend" the blond said smirking, still holding the book in his hands but soon Thornton took the book from his hands gently and opened it on a specific page to heed the request of the blond.

"Okay, Dr. John, I'll read one of my favorite parts for you," said the dark-haired "you can sit down meanwhile if you wish," he suggested, but Watson preferred to be stand up.

"No, I'd rather be in front of you, John, I would listen you closely," muttered the blond with sweet voice. Thornton smirked mischievous and then he began to read a verse recounting the beginning of one of the chapters of the novel, it was one of his favorites pages that always made him feel filled with emotion.

When Thornton finished reading an entire page he paused and looked up at the doctor, who had heard him attentively. The face of Dr. Watson showed charms in full just by the fact that he had heard the deep male voice of Mr. Thornton telling for him such an exquisite prose, amid the solitude of his own office.

"Wonderful, you have an English accent so elegant, Mr. Thornton. Is impossible not to be captivated listening you."

"You flatter me greatly, Doctor. But what do you think of the text? Is not it great?" Thornton questioned curious. The smile on his face could not disappear, those praise of the blond thrilled him greatly.

"yes, it is..." said the blond taking a step backwards because it felt good that Thornton began to approach him with the intention "so good as those beautiful melodies that the musicians of the party are playing just now, is so magnificently to hear them at this moment, John" even with the distance of the study room to ballroom they could heard well the melody that violinists were playing.

Thornton smiled and did not yield to his purpose of getting closer to the blond doctor.

"You did not accept my invitation to dance with me, Dr. Watson. But now we are in a more private place, can again ask if you accept my request? I can see in your face that you really want do it" he muttered Thornton making a sexy tone in his voice. Watson felt a little blush. Before he could dodge, Thornton recklessly took the blond by the waist and pulled him slightly toward his body causing the Dr. Watson pose his arms over his, what almost seemed a hug.

Thornton kept that position a bit to admire the surprised face of the blond, a face that he could finally see closer despite the difference in their heights. He could feel the small body of the blond doctor in his arms. It greatly comforted him. He just didn't remember to feel something so good like that with someone else since a long time ago.

Despite the boldness of Thornton, Watson did not object and allowed Thornton guide him when they began to dance a little inside the room. Not long after, delicately Thornton took the doctor's hand in his and made him follow the pace subtly.

Watson giggled. He was carried away by the moment but he really was enjoying it so much.

"Your hair smells so delicious, Dr. John" muttered Thornton sensually.

Watson laughed again softly. He had discovered that Thornton also smelled too good having him in that closeness, his face was now close to the chest of Thornton.

"I can say the same about your fragrance, John," said Watson laughable; avoiding the gaze constantly to prevent Thornton noticed his blush. Watson's eyes turned toward different directions frequently but always avoided looking Thornton's face front. Thornton could not stop smiling and then further tightened the fingers of Dr. Watson with his, in a strange romp of caresses.

"I feel very excited, doctor."

"Me too, haha, it should be due to alcohol, is not it?" blond replied softly, giggling low.

"I do not know if it's just for that but I must insist. I do not know why I feel that I know you of another life, doctor," Thornton muttered with elegance and masculine, seductive demeanor, lost in the sweet expression of smile that Watson had in the face at that time. Definitely seeing that tender expression on his face, Thornton had unconsciously convinced that Dr. Watson was someone very familiar for him, though they had very little time to get to know each other.

"I do not know, I do not remember having met you before, John" muttered the blond hesitant, finally looking up at the dark-haired, lost again in the blue sea of Thornton's eyes.

"You have very soft hands doctor, being a man of war," Thornton mumbled.

"Oh, don't tease," said Watson laughable, he was self-conscious again, and bypassed the look, looking slightly to his right side, feeling Thornton turned to squeeze his fingers with his.

Suddenly, Dr. Watson could feel the warm breath of Thornton near his left temple and soon felt it near his ear. Watson felt more lost in his drunkenness but could feel a slight nibble on his earlobe. His joyous laughter rose before he could realize. The sublime melody that was heard from the ballroom continued delighting such good moment.

The next morning, Dr. Watson would have vague memories of what happened in the midst of his hangover. That beautiful melody could not stop listening in his mind, nor could avoid introspectively vaguely remember feeling soft lips touching his.

" _Maybe it was just my imagination"_

… _.._

 **Final note:** Okay I could finally update this fic xD I greatly regret the long delay :v but the other fics that I post simultaneously keep me busy, but well, I never lose the inspiration for this fic.

I always have a lot of inspiration and ideas that I really want to develop trying to make a good plot :3

I apologize if I made mistakes xD I tried my best ^^

I will try to compensate the delay publishing the next chapter soon ;)

Much appreciated each of your comments ^_^


	3. Inescapable charm

**Chapter 3— inescapable charm**

…

Early morning Dr. Watson awoke in the middle of the discomforts that migraine caused him. It seemed as if his head was spinning, he had exceeded consumption of alcohol the night before at the elegant party where he had been a special guest of the distinguished Mr. Thornton.

He did not remember if he had ever experienced before all those same ailments but now it bothered him greatly. Everything bothered him, the light coming through the window, the minimum noise caused by things around him, besides feeling a terrible heaviness in his stomach. And still puzzled, he tried to sit up on his bed.

"Oh it's true, last night's party" began to mutter, vaguely remembering what had happened the night before, trying to tie it all together to understand what he had been involved.

"That...must have been just my imagination," he said to himself as he could barely get the impression that his lips had been united in a kiss to Mr. Thornton's lips, in the midst of their mutual drunkenness. He could remember some of the pleasurable sensation he had experienced at the time, but he was not sure and refused to believe, even he refused to name it how it should be, a kiss, it could not have been a kiss between them, because they were respectable gentlemen and the gentlemen never should to do that. In addition it was not his real interest to have such abhorrent acts of sodomy and much less with such an important sir as Mr. Thornton even if he attracted him quite, strangely.

"Oh no, that doesn't mean that I feel attracted by Mr. Thornton, in any way. Ah I think I'm beginning to think lots of nonsense and this is not right. Besides all this seems ridiculous, surely this only was a dream or a delirium caused by this damn drunkenness. I swear I won't back to overdo the alcohol and much less in such an important party. Hell, I do not even want to think about how ridiculous I must have looked, because I just cannot remember how I got back home," continued saying to himself. Finally he got up from the bed and soon donned his slippers and then went to the sink. When he was there, he washed his face and then looked up at the mirror that was placed just above. He stopped to look at his own reflection for a moment, noticed some dark circles under his eyes probably due to his hangover and suddenly his gaze fixed on his own lips that he touched with his fingertips for a brief moment. But he continued to refuse to believe that the feeling of uniting his lips to the lips of the elegant Mr. Thornton had been just a bad delirium, anyway it would have been too ridiculous to be true, they remained being complete strangers to each other even though in just one night they had managed to get along well.

Despite his enormous efforts to dispel the vague memories of his mind, Dr. Watson could not help remembering all. He gave a quick shower and at the end undoubtedly felt an improvement but he could still feel the ravages of hangover. Until then he had not yet been able to realize the time of day, luckily it was not too late but had lost a little track of time.

When he finished dressing could go to the end toward the stairs that led him into the living room. As he went down the stairs he met his housekeeper carrying a basket of clothes in hands. Mrs. stopped to address with respect to her employer.

"Oh, Doctor Watson! I'm glad you finally have woken up. I made sure to let the hot bath list from very early on but I did not want bother you and wake you up," said the lady. Watson seemed still a little puzzled, still had a little headache.

"Thank you very much Mrs. Beckham" said the blond in response as he finished the last step down.

"Do you want I prepare you the lunch, sir?" she asked obediently. Watson then knew it was more than half a day after looking at the longcase clock that was at the end of the living room.

"Yes, please. But first, I want to ask some things," said Watson.

"Of course sir, what is it?" replied the lady.

"You know ... how was I got here the last night?" He inquired the doctor.

"Well, very early came here a carriage, quite elegant. In fact the gardener, the butler and I kept an eye on your return, sir, as you ordered us, so when the carriage came near 3:30 a.m. we realized immediately and we went to your aid..." the lady began to explain.

Watson was filled with doubts.

"Wait, an elegant carriage? Do you mean that one was not mine?" Watson asked confused.

"Well, actually your carriage arrived shortly before that. I did not explain it well, but you were brought by a very refined gentleman with top hat. With a little help of the Butler, the gentleman took you to your room. After some minutes, the gentleman left but not before behaving very polite with us and tell us that we should take care of you very well because it had been an exhaustive night in his banquet and you were very tired" finished explaining the old housekeeper.

Upon hearing the whole explanation of his maid, the blond doctor might not avoid feel an internal shame since according to the description he could realize perfectly that this gentleman could not have been another than Mr. John Thornton _/ Oh I can't believe, shame on me cause, now I know that not only completely lost consciousness but the same Mr. Thornton was the one who brought me here and even he took me to my room/_ Watson thought to himself with great shame.

"Is something wrong, doctor?" asked the maid a little worried, after the blond had been serious and silent for a few seconds.

"No, not at all. Please serve me something light for lunch," said Watson and the woman nodded.

Mrs. Beckham took the basket of clothes to the cleaning room and then hurried to the kitchen to serve lunch from her employer, though in truth she had spent the morning preparing it so that in a few minutes she could carry dishes to the table where Dr. Watson already was expecting sitting at the head table while he was reading the newspaper of that day.

"I hope you like doctor, I have prepared as you like," said the lady and bowed and then withdrew to continue her other cleanup.

"Thank you very much, Mrs. Beckham" said the grateful blond before she retired, without distracting too much his attention of the newspaper that he had in hands. He could not stop reading with interest a major newspaper articles where it was showed the anniversary of the prestigious chain of factories Thornton and how it was expanding with prosperity throughout the United Kingdom and that just the night before they had offered a banquet to celebrate. Also, the article announced that many important people had attended the banquet. And the article protruded a decorated photograph, which appeared some members of the bourgeoisie in the company of the elegant Mr. John Thornton.

Watson could not help but admire that picture in sepia tones because he could not stop fixing his gaze on the elegant Mr. Thornton, he certainly was a gentleman who always looked too handsome and attractive and that was the first time Dr. Watson testified that he did even in photographs. But to see him so distinguished in that picture, surrounded by all that wealthy people Watson could not help but be filled with greater shame and insecurity to himself.

 _/ Mr. Thornton brought me here and I took me to my room /_ reminded again and again in his consciousness. But he continued to repress the memory of the meeting they had in his office and the reckless kiss that had arisen between the two.

"Oh, no way could have happened that, I do not know how I can keep this in my mind" he said to himself stern but with a short ironic laugh as he left the paper aside to then prepare to enjoy his lunch.

While he was testing the pair of light dishes that his maid had served him, he began to ask himself what had been what had happened with his brother Henry that night. Inevitably he was a little upset because Mr. Thornton was who had assisted him to return home and not Henry. Then he thought he should make sure his own carriage had returned home intact as his housekeeper had just told him.

"I do not understand why Mr. Thornton brought me in his own carriage. I could have been just sent in my own carriage to home, it was not necessary that he brought me personally. But hey, I think... it is best to ask him for myself," he said for himself at the end of his lunch.

After making sure that his carriage had arrived intact, John Watson decided to meditate for a while in his garden. By that time the discomforts of hangover had disappeared almost entirely, plus it was always good to enjoy the afternoon sun in his garden, which was not too big but always was very quiet. During all that time he had an internal debate about whether to go with Mr. Thornton to personally apologize for his bad behavior caused by alcohol the last night or whether he should wait a few days because maybe do it at that time could also be presumptuous on his part, besides Mr. Thornton was a busy man and after offering the great banquet maybe he just wanted rest all that day because it was Sunday.

"Well, I think that after all is my duty to go as soon as possible to apologize to Mr. Thornton, is not right that a gentleman was drunk that way in the midst of an important party," he said to himself, finally decided. Watson took his cane and hurried to ask his driver to prepare the carriage to leave as soon as possible to the Thornton mansion. The driver obeyed and took him to the big house where the last night they had held the important feast.

When he arrived, Dr. Watson was welcomed by the family butler, until then had not met with any of the relatives of Mr. John Thornton, not even his sister lady Dis, so he feared that John Thornton also was not at home, although being Sunday it was probably that day he was not working in one of his factories.

The butler led him into the living room, the night before he had heard that John Watson was one of the new important partners of his family and his visit will always be welcome from that moment. Watson waited in the living room as the butler warned about his visit. The doctor waited sitting on one of the refined armchairs, nervous and impatient to meet again the elegant Mr. Thornton, anxious to clarify doubts and ashamed for having done so drunk in his important party but above all could not help but feel embarrassed by the uncertainty that caused him the likelihood that the kiss had not been just a dream. Then Mr. Thornton came down from the sweeping staircases that were under the large oil painting of his ancestor and Watson turned to him to hear him calling his name.

"John, what a pleasant surprise!" expressed Mr. Thornton who could not hide his enthusiasm to see him, and he smiled widely approaching him.

The nervousness of the blond doctor increased even more, that afternoon Thornton looked too handsome without his top hat, without his long coat and without his tie. Thornton was wearing a casual shirt that left a little exposed part of his male chest. Watson felt that he could not help but blush, Mr. Thornton was always too attractive.

"Oh, good afternoon... Mr. Thornton" Watson greeted seriously, although his puzzled look was a clear sign of his impending nervousness and extended his hand to greet the dark-haired gentleman with cordiality.

Thornton corresponded greeting him immediately but internally he was confused because the doctor had returned to call him by his last name, but that did not stop again have greatly enjoyed that subtle touch of his hand clasping his in a pleasant greet.

"I thought we had already left the formalities" Thornton mumbled with a nervous giggle but still staring at the blond embarrassed.

"Oh sorry, I forgot" the doctor excused himself, also releasing a nervous giggle, sidestepping a little the look, Thornton always made him feel too nervous and could not help it.

"Anyway, it's too pleasant for me to have your presence here, Dr. John" Thornton said with softened voice. To the ears of the blond, Mr. Thornton's voice sounded always extremely provocative.

"I'm very flattered Mr. Thorn...I mean, John" he muttered the blond finally lifted his gaze to the elegant gentleman, meeting again with the blue sea in his eyes that under sunlight looked much more inviting.

"It's much more flattering to me to have you here," confessed Thornton reckless, moving closer to him, but the doctor seemed to try to step back "and I wonder what is the reason for your nice visit, Dr. John."

"Ah well, actually I came here because I wanted to thank you personally for taking me home yesterday. I did not want to pass the day without coming here to speak personally I do not want you to think I'm ungrateful. But still I consider that you should not do Mr. Thornton, enough problems I caused in letting me reach such a drunk. It was not right, it is not proper for a gentleman fall into such excess especially in the midst of a major party, but I want to let you know that it is the first and last time this happens to me, I do not want you to think I'm addicted to drink. So excuse me" the blond said apologetically, he felt more embarrassed.

"No need to apologize John, what happened last night was not bad at all" Thornton said smiling kind and with seductive voice, and then he tried to approach him again.

"But in truth I feel very embarrassed, as I said, is not worthy for a gentleman" John Watson tried to give back a step back but then found that just behind him was the sofa and he could not give a step back anymore so the closeness with Mr. Thornton was inevitable.

"But you do not have to feel embarrassed, John, anyway everything was my fault. I was who invited you to drink several glasses. Take you home and drive you to your bedroom personally was little of what I should to do, and I was worried about you, really," said Thornton serene.

Dr. John Watson could not help but feel intimidated by Mr. John Thornton, but he could not be swayed by his nervousness because he did not want to seem ridiculous. And meanwhile, John Thornton could not help but be fascinated by the presence of the blond doctor in his home, intimidated by his closeness and by the embarrassment that caused him to ask those apologies. Thornton could not help but admire see him there dressed in shirt and vest, elegant and distinguished, he could not help but admire his blond hair lit up beautifully with the ray of sunlight coming through the window and could not help but be captivated by his sweet melodious, unique voice, a sweet harmonious voice that had never before heard in a man of his age. John Watson fascinated him too much and he could not deny it anymore, his growing interest in him was transformed increasingly into something beyond a business partnership or a simple friendship, but even he scared the fact that all these new feelings for him they were growing in that exacerbated way in such a short time to know him, but John Watson had something inherent that John Thornton could not avoid, a kind of almost magical attraction he felt he knew of another life. Moreover, what had happened last night inside his office it would remain etched in his mind for posterity.

"John...Mr. Thornton, the truth is that's just why I came here. Please accept my apology but ...if you think it's a good idea to take the time to talk a bit about business, I would have no problem" said the embarrassed blond, trying to sidestep again the provocative look of Mr. Thornton that continued to stare at him all the time.

"No, John...I beg you to forgive me for entice you to drink, I did not consider the fact that maybe you do not like alcohol or you are not used to," Thornton said in a calm voice, but really he was ashamed.

"No problem with that," replied the blond, trembling a bit due to his nervousness.

"But hey, let us leave all this aside, it would be great to take the time to talk about our society, though...in fact I would prefer better to spend a pleasant time with you talking about other things, because last night we discovered how well we get along, I hope you do not forget how good time we were spending in my office," Thornton said reckless again, continually looking at the blond that groped the sofa back with his hand nervously.

"Oh sure, the books of your collection, I loved. We can talk about business and also about our literary tastes," said the blond, smiling shy.

"Yes, among other tastes like, dancing...for example" Thornton said with provocative voice.

"Ah, but the truth is I'm not good dancing" Watson responded more nervous, releasing an inevitable nervous giggle.

"Haha oh well I think the piece that you danced last night was a good demonstration of you do it pretty good," said Thornton cheerful.

"Really? Well to be honest I do not remember any of it, maybe that time I was already quite drunk by alcohol. I cannot even remember who was the lady with I could dare to dance," said Watson, causing with this that suddenly the big smile of the elegant Thornton ceased inevitably, because he had not expected the doctor could respond with something like that.

"What? Do not you remember?" Thornton asked a little discouraged.

"No, I do not quite remember anything John, but I never would doubt your word. If you say that it happened then so it must have been, although I regret not remember the lady, I insist, well indeed I cannot understand how something like alcohol can transform the mind to such a degree do crazy things like that because you have to know that...not too long ago I came back from the war in Afghanistan and therefore I have an injured leg. Well, now my leg is almost fully recovered but I still have sequels and dancing is not something I can afford to do freely" Watson said as he raised his cane he had in hand for a moment.

"Oh wow, I did not know, is that ...yesterday you danced with complete spontaneity, I thought the use of your cane was something merely decorative" Thornton said, a little embarrassed.

"Yes, it's real my injury. Although as I said, I'm glad I was able to do that, although I would not know if I made a fool of myself or not. Maybe it would be better not find out who was the lady with whom I did" Watson said giggling "because...it was a lady right? God, I hope not have done it alone, that would be really pathetic."

"Not at all, of course you did not dance alone, Doctor Watson" Thornton said emphasizing some seriousness, Watson felt surprised to hear him speak so suddenly, especially because to hear him calling him _'Dr. Watson'_ that way already sounded too formal of him.

"Oh, thank God. I'm glad then" mumbled the blond.

"Well then if you remember nothing else I think it's better not to be impolite, I would not cause you more discomfort with it, I do not want to bother you, doctor" Thornton said serious again.

If Watson did not remember even the dance they had together in his office while the melodious music played by violinists was sounded in background, then surely he could not remember the kiss that had joined them. That only made Thornton feel as a daring idiot, as an inconsiderate uneducated, and he would not mortify to Dr. Watson for having been daring.

"Is something wrong? I suddenly notice you are very serious" asked the blond doctor confused because this time suddenly Mr. Thornton was who bypassed the look.

"I must say the same of you, Doctor Watson, suddenly you're calling me formally again," he muttered the dark-haired discouraged, intoning his words in a way that could be noticed his sudden uneasiness.

"I think actually we are both treating us formally again, each other" said Watson a little embarrassed; suddenly the situation became even more uncomfortable than before.

"We had agreed to leave formality aside, Dr. John" he muttered Thornton trying to sound again foolhardy, but he could not stop feeling guilty for stealing that kiss to the blond doctor under the influence of alcohol that the doctor did not even remember, nor could avoid feeling guilty about wanting retesting his lips at that moment, those pink lips that incited him too much to kiss and which right now looked gorgeous illuminated by the incoming light from the window.

"Mr. Thornton listen, maybe we should not..." the blond muttered hesitantly, avoiding the gaze to avoid having to meet face to face again with the pale blue eyes of the gentleman that attracted him too much.

But, before he could continue, suddenly the butler of the house interrupted when he called Mr. Thornton to announce the arrival of a couple of family members. They were the two nephews of Mr. Thornton, Aidan and Dean and how they hurriedly entered the room, surely it must be important.

"Uncle John, guess what! We have great news!" Aidan exclaimed as he entered the living room, and behind him walked his brother Dean, following his path. The youngest of the nephews of Mr. John Thornton wore slightly but fully equipped with the elegance that characterized him while Dean would rather wear a short coat despite the time of day.

Soon Mr. John Thornton approached him to greet him and then also greeted his other nephew while his younger brother showed a big smile, he felt almost as excited as Aidan.

"Aidan, Dean...what is it?" he asked their uncle "oh, I do not want to be impolite. As you can see today we have the pleasant visit of Dr. Watson" Thornton said directing his gaze to the blond doctor.

Aidan and Dean came immediately to greet the guest with respect and some effusively because the truth was they were pleased for his visit, John Watson seemed to be a very lovely man for both guys.

"Nice to have you here doctor" expressed both brothers to get close to shake his hand and Watson politely waved back. Then Aidan and Dean decided to resume the announcement that they would give to his uncle.

"Uncle, just come to us a telegram, the opening of the new factory in Northern Ireland will take place next week. Already are complete all the preparations and we must attend," said the younger nephew with great enthusiasm, could not hide how much he was glad because of this new opening.

Dr. John Watson smiled a little uncertainly, really it caused him great joy to hear the good news but suddenly he felt that this was something very intimate on the Thornton family because he did not belong to that. But as if John Thornton could read his mind, he turned to him to tell him.

"Do not you think it is fantastic, Doctor Watson?" John Thornton inquired him smiling with his sensuality characteristic.

"Of course! I'm so happy for your family," expressed John Watson sincere.

"Of course we would love you and your good brother Henry, join us in this inauguration" said John Thornton.

Watson blushed inevitably by the proposition that Mr. Thornton had just done.

"Ah but, well I think it might be a little hasty to accept such an invitation right now, it is still not formally signed our society" the blond sputtered a bit nervous.

Aidan and Dean then discovered the lovely demure attitude of Dr. Watson and smiled. Seeing him so shy in front of his uncle John Thornton was really lovely.

"That's true doctor, but no need to formalize our society to attend. You are family friends, so more to be an invitation on business I would like to invite you and Henry to enjoy your pleasant company there" Thornton said with soft voice. Watson could not help being shy again. He could not refuse the invitation nor wanted to, but he would not admit it entirely that excited him too much the idea of traveling to Northern Ireland in the company of the Thornton family for such an event and especially in the company of the distinguished and handsome gentleman John Thornton.

Watson hesitate to respond to his request immediately, Mr. John Thornton always managed to intimidate him too, but he had to accept the invitation immediately to not look like an idiot or an arrogant.

"Fine, I accept, Mr. Thornton. Henry and I will be extremely pleased to attend. I will inform him today and I will talk to him about the business, to do the formalization of our society as soon as possible," Watson said.

"Many thanks Dr. Watson though, actually I would not like you decide to sign society if you don't know personally our factories. I would not want that to the end you were not satisfied with the negotiations, also there are no reason to rush, my priority is you are completely convinced of it yourself" said Mr. John Thornton sincerely.

John Thornton was right, John Watson had not personally known textile factories in the Thornton family as did Henry and although he could not distrust either his brother or the family of Mr. Thornton the truth was that he had great interest in knowing the prestigious chain factories by himself.

"Okay Mr. Thornton," Watson said, "and well, if you'll excuse me, I think I should leave right now. I would not want continue to cause discomfort here. We could leave the talk to after anyway" he hesitated a little the blond intended to say goodbye to each of them and move towards the exit, but he was interrupted suddenly by John Thornton who posed subtly one hand on one shoulder of the blond doctor.

"Is never a bother to have you here Dr. Watson, on the contrary. Besides I just proposed to invite you to stay for dinner with us," Thornton said, showing a wide smile to the doctor.

Watson returned to be self-conscious again and he knew he could not decline that invitation.

"Oh well, it would be an honor," said John Watson doubtfully. John Thornton smiled at him, the fact that the blond doctor accepted his invitation to accompany them that afternoon filled him with great joy.

"Excellent, Doctor Watson and do not worry about anything, I myself will take you back home at dusk," said John Thornton.

At that time Watson could not help but remember that the night before Mr. John Thornton had accompanied him to his bedroom and he really wanted to inquire more about how things had happened but just could not because it filled him with shame.

"Oh, do not worry, I brought my own carriage and besides I do not want to cause you the same discomfort like... last night," he murmured the shy blond and slightly evasive, the fact that the two nephews of John Thornton were present made him feel even more embarrassed.

"Ah no way, but however this has been decided then; you will stay here to enjoy dinner with us in a couple of hours. But in the meantime, would not you like I continue showing you my personal collection?" He asked Mr. Thornton with coquetry, coming back to the blond to touch his back and drive him up the stairs intending to take him to his office. Although he did not say, John Thornton was excited to take him back there and have him completely alone just for him.

Watson was undecided whether to follow but again felt that a gentleman never had to refuse the invitation to spend a good time with such an important man like John Thornton so he decided to walk with him toward the stairs.

"Okay, I would love to take up with you the interesting subject, Mr. Thornton," he said Dr. Watson smiled briefly.

"Let us go then, doctor" said John Thornton tangible, smiling coquettishly and continued leading the blond Dr. touching his back.

"We'll see you in a while, guys," he said Watson solemn to the nephews of Mr. John Thornton.

And when Mr. John Thornton and Dr. John Watson turned their backs on the nephews, Aidan and Dean, they smiled at each other in complicity as they had the overall impression that the blond doctor caused a great interest in his wealthy uncle, and that excited they so much, because rarely their uncle showed close or interested in someone, but so far neither could still imagine that the true intentions of his uncle to Dr. Watson went beyond a simple friendship.

When John Thornton and John Watson were about to climb the first rung of the wide stairs, John Thornton called the housekeeper who just was passing by and stopped for a moment, time during which subtly he took the arm of the blond doctor with intention to introduce him cordially to the lady.

"Ah, Mrs. Pratt, please wait a moment. First of all, let me introduce you to Dr. John Watson," said Mr. Thornton. She curtsied and John Watson approached her to shake hands in respectful greeting.

"Doctor John Hamish Watson, nice to meet you" the blond doctor said, presenting himself before her.

She held out her hand to greet albeit hesitantly because she was used to that people who usually related to the Thornton family never offered to shake hands and to say hello and even barely they turned to stare at her, but she knew immediately that the Dr. John Watson, despite having a bearing of distinguished elegance as all the rich who usually visited the Thornton, was a kind man.

"Pleasant to meet you, doctor," she said in response.

"Mrs. Pratt, Dr. Watson is now a very important family friend and this afternoon he will stay for dinner with us," Mr. Thornton said calmly. John Watson felt embarrassed and flattered by the way that Mr. Thornton had introduced him, especially by exalting that he was now a very important family friend.

She felt pleased to hear that, she had liked Dr. Watson since that first moment and she knew if he would be a very important family friend then he would be very good man.

"Fine, sir," she replied with reverence.

"Meanwhile, Dr. Watson and I will be in my office. Let us know when the dinner is served, please," said John Thornton smiling affably and she nodded. And by the way Mr. John Thornton had treated his housekeeper, so kind and with that smooth voice, John Watson could realize that John Thornton was an educated man and of good principles, and now he wanted to know if that way he always showed a good human side to everyone. John Watson smiled to himself for that, until John Thornton turned back to him and Dr. Watson had to dodge again look to avoid blushing.

"Come on, doctor" Thornton said smiling a big smile and in a very short sudden moment he dared to fleetingly caress one of the hands of the blond with his and then they began to climb the stairs.

John Watson was greatly blushed to feel that fleeting touch of their skins, he could also perceive the full intention of Mr. Thornton to do so. He had enjoyed it but he would not admit it, but he rather that Mr. Thornton would not notice his blush.

"Err yeah, let us go" said very quietly the blond, almost inaudible. Thornton smiled again and so they climbed the stairs that were under the great majestic oil painting, and to see it close again the painting looked amazing. Again that picture seemed almost a dream, such an old box that kept too many mysteries and somehow John Watson felt that he knew it of another life.

There was not much problem to reach the office of Mr. John Thornton because now Watson knew the way, but every second spent at his side became pleasantly uncomfortable.

Once they were in front of the office, John Thornton opened the door cavalierly and when Doctor Watson went in, Thornton gave him a little push in the back accompanied by a subtle caress.

"Please take a seat, doctor," said Mr. Thornton friendly.

"Ah thank you very much, by the way, I can see that during day your office is lit beautifully with sunlight," said the blond, smiling affable.

Thornton smiled back archly, the compliment though small had excited him especially because it came from the sweet voice of Dr. Watson and from his lips so rosy, those which always seemed to want to encourage him to kiss him.

"You are always so affectionate, doctor" Thornton said softly, "but really we should continue with these formalities? I had mentioned you last night that to call someone by their first name that makes people closer," Thornton approached his main chair and he sat right in front of the doctor while still smiled at any time.

"Yes, you are right Mr. Thornton, but I fear that for me the most correct is that we should continue with this formal treatment because either way you and I just met recently and you are a very distinguished gentleman, and I am a simple doctor who was also educated to live properly in society and you know what kind of society I mean" Watson said serene and sincere, as though Mr. Thornton caused him much interest he could not deny himself to follow that formalities with respectful treatment to which he had always been taught since he was very child, especially with those who had a superior status to his and Mr. John Thornton certainly did, Mr. Thornton was above him for much, as a Lord.

To John Thornton, to hear him express that, excited him quite, but at the same time he discouraged a bit since it meant that his attempt to get closer to the blond that way would be harder than it looked, but that would not be an impediment to continue his courtship, because that was the true intent of the elegant John Thornton. John Watson had captivated him from the beginning and even though it was very little had been since they had met each other now Thornton could dare to say that he was in love with him, no matter the circumstances or the fact that Dr. John Watson was someone of the same sex. John Thornton had always been a man completely firm and he was completely convinced that Dr. Watson had totally captivated him in a sexual way.

"Dr. Watson, that's fine, do not worry" Thornton said quietly.

"Oh, sorry, Mr. Thornton, that I did not ..." the blond excused himself.

"Not Dr. Watson, don't worry, I understand. Furthermore, it is not my desire to try to force you to go against your principles. I guess we should always follow this protocol to our high society, itself, inculcated from childhood. But I must tell that I will strive to build a good friendship with you doctor. As I reiterated, always I like to have a good friendship with my partners," explained Mr. Thornton sincere.

John Watson could not help but return to blush to hear him say that, Mr. John Thornton always managed to make him feel too special and it was something that he was not used because his family although was wealthy, had always been closed to have too many relationships with others also he and his brother Henry had always been educated by rigid personal trainers to later attend boarding schools where John Watson unlike his brother had always been a loner because of his fragility and his prone health. In addition to reaching adulthood, John Watson had been trained as a doctor in the military. The effusiveness was something that the life almost had denied him, although there was no doubt that his subtlety and passive personality was innate.

"That's very good, Mr. Thornton, I also hope the same," said the blond outlining a sincere smile again.

"Well, doctor, then let me first of all offer you something to drink. Do you want a drink?" He asked Mr. John Thornton, rising from his seat. But John Watson immediately desisted.

"No thanks, I must say I'm not a frequent consumer to drink alcohol, and I'm really not used to. Much less, I don't want to happen again what happened last night, I was filled with shame even to remember everything," he said the blond ashamed to remember all.

Meanwhile, to hear him saying that, Mr. Thornton felt guilty again for having incited him to consume alcohol.

"Oh, sorry doctor, I think I've been impertinent" Mr. John Thornton excused himself, a little shrugged.

"Do not worry Mr. Thornton" he whispered the shy blond and also rose to stand right in front of Mr. John Thornton.

At that time, John Watson took both hands to the shoulders of Mr. Thornton to touch him a little as a sign of camaraderie while he looked up at him. Thornton smiled when he met with that beautiful gray of his eyes that was getting a bluish tinge with the reflection of the incoming light from the window that was also reflected on his blond hair that fascinated him too much. And whenever Dr. Watson was standing in front of him like that, he could rechecking their different statures and complexions, because Dr. Watson always looked considerably small in front of him and that caused him a great desire to take him in his arms. And seeing the neck of the doctor, Thornton even had the urge to return to kiss him as the night before he had done right in the same place, he had the impulsive desire to take him in his arms and grab his lips in a snatched kiss on his desk or on the couch that was in his office, and he imagined vividly all in his imagination in a burst of images that could feel the body of the doctor under his, drowning in moans of pleasure, kissing his lips. But all that would remain only as a fleeting fantasy because he was a gentleman and he would never dare to force him to anything. Anyway what happened the night before had been a fit caused by drunkenness of both.

"Well, let's to read part of my collection again Dr. Watson, yesterday I could not show you everything I wanted," Thornton said enthusiastically. Watson as well felt filled with enthusiasm and followed him over to the bookshelves where he kept his favorite books.

"I'd love to hear you read again some of your favorite selected books, Mr. Thornton," Watson said calmly voice.

"Doctor Watson, do you like the works of Sheridan Le Fanu? I would read you a little of the new, of his posthumous work I must say" Thornton said.

"Oh of course, I like it. And it would be great to read some of it with your own voice," Watson said a little reckless.

Thornton smiled and then took one of the books he liked from the shelf, it was a beautiful book with a hard cover and as Thornton opened it, Watson could realize that the book contained elaborate illustrations which at first glance seemed beautiful. Mr. Thornton took the book in his hands and looked at the index and then went to a page where it was the beginning a part of the best climax of the story and he began to read for Dr. Watson, sometimes giving him occasional glance in provocative way. Meanwhile, Dr. Watson listened attentively his voice reading to him, the night before Watson had found out that the sensuous masculine voice of Mr. Thornton captivated him but at the time had believed that only sounded exalted because of his growing drunkenness but now he was completely sober and could realize that there was no doubt that Mr. Thornton had a prestigious voice, refined in every intonation and Watson did not want to stop listening, even he felt a little guilty that his mind could hardly focus on the exquisite prose that Mr. Thornton was reading, because his male voice distracted him greatly.

After reading a part of some page of the book, Thornton paused and fixed again a provocative look at the blond doctor, full of complicity and inner desire. Watson sidestepped a little the look, Thornton always intimidated him and he could not avoid it, and certainly he wanted to continue to enjoy listening to his voice narrating the work.

"What do you think, Dr. Watson?" Thornton sensually whispered, keeping the open book in his hands.

"Very good text, fascinating, plus dark topics always are inevitably attractive. I already knew the work of Sheridan Le Fanu, a bit I must say honestly, but this work I had not read, I had not had the opportunity," said the blond doctor with calm, quiet voice, the same sweet and passive voice that drove crazy to Mr. Thornton.

Mr. Thornton stepped closer to him again still looking at him with intent to provoke him.

"Surely that must be because you've been away from England for a long time, Dr. Watson," Thornton said judiciously.

"Err yes; actually when I read Sheridan Le Fanu it was a few years ago during my adolescence, as part of the literature class in high school. Although that always fascinated me, as I said the supernatural suspense is always appealing, at least for me," said Watson sincere.

"I can understand doctor, for me also the dark literature is highly attractive, although there are many genres which I could not choose, but well, is a pity that Sheridan Le Fanu has died relatively recently, he had an innate talent," said Thornton, leaning a moment against the desk.

"Yes, it's a shame. I learned when I returned to England a few weeks ago," he said Watson trying to show his grief, although the elegant demeanor of Mr. Thornton before him, still holding the book in hands, distracted him greatly.

"Well Dr. Watson, I must say I have interest in learning more about your work to military service in truth," said Thornton, smiling affable again. Watson felt a little more self-conscious than he was already.

"Good, is a long story, but I could explain it without problem," Watson said with a short giggle.

Thus for a few minutes, Dr. John Watson told Mr. Thornton of his experiences in India and Afghanistan from where he had recently returned just a few weeks ago. John Thornton listened him carefully all the time, he did not want to lose any details of Dr. Watson that captivated him too much. Although Watson's story had been brief it had been good and moving.

"Then you have been exposed to very hostile situations, Dr. Watson," said Mr. John Thornton who had sat opposite him in the main chair.

"Yes, but fortunately I'm finally back in London," Watson said.

"I hope your life here can be entirely prosperous, you know you can count on the friendship of the Thornton family and especially with mine" Thornton said and suddenly he dared to touch one knee of Doctor Watson with one of his hands for a very brief moment, and both felt filled with inner emotion.

Watson blushed again and then falsely tried to shed some light on his throat.

"Ah, thank you very much Mr. Thornton, you are always so emotional."

"You are very welcome, you know that I have very good estimates for you" Thornton smiled tenderly for him.

"Actually, right now I only have the intention to continue with my medical career in my personal office, I live alone in my own home but the truth is it is too big for one man like me who lives in solitude, so...I've seen much the idea to start looking for a good female, a lady to marry. I would not want people began to talk about why at my age I still have not a commitment," Watson said although in his words anyone could guess that he did not sound too convinced. But to hear him say all that, John Thornton could not help but stopped the smile on his face as he learned about the true intentions of Dr. Watson, suddenly learning about it nicked his real intentions. If John Watson really wanted to find a lady to marry perhaps he should not interfere with that, plus it could prove that John Watson might never be really interested in have a homosexual relationship with him.

"Oh, I see," he muttered John Thornton without much effort, although he strove for not seem that he was not really glad to learn about the real purposes of the doctor Watson, soon again he made an attempt to smile.

"Yes, I suppose you can understand me, Mr. Thornton also I assume you are happily married and I believe that I would be a laughingstock if I continue with this inane bachelorhood" he said Watson trying to sound ironic to diminish his uncomfortable situation.

"Oh no, no way Dr. Watson, I could never think something like that of you. I have always considered the idea that every man is free to decide to marry or not, contrary to what society dares to criticize or try to impose. also it can often be simply we do not find soon the right person, so I have never been in favor of getting a forced single marriage to silence criticism of people, and maybe that's why at my 40 years old I have not yet married," explained Mr. Thornton ending with a brief giggle irresolute. John Watson was greatly surprised to hear him, because he almost took it for granted that Mr. Thornton had formed a family and also because at that time he was confessing that he was exactly the same age as him.

"Are you single, really?" He asked the blond surprised "oh my, I would never have imagined that, really, but hey I think I share the same opinion as you, but unfortunately, unlike you think I do not have the same willful momentum to ignore the criticism of others, so it really is my desire to find someone and get married soon, also I would not like to live alone all my life," emphasized Dr. Watson, but certainly doubtful.

"I understand you, Dr. Watson, me neither, I would not want to live alone the rest of my life. To be honest I would love to share the rest of my life with someone who captivates me in every way, but if that person does not want I would not force to do so, because first of all I'm a gentleman. I wish a mutual love" Thornton said calmly.

Watson was intrigued by his words, because hearing him say this could also reach read his sincerity in his pale blue eyes, and it was almost as if he could decipher in his blue eyes and in his words that Mr. Thornton was trying to say that the person who in this moment was captivating him in many ways it was him, but he could not be sure at all and he could not insist to believe it because it would have been absurd, and therefore John Watson declined his thought inadmissible in an instant.

"Well, I'm also a gentleman and would never do that to have a forced love. I do not like hypocrisy. But I really would want to feel in love with someone, and...the time is passing by..." said Watson with lashings hesitation.

"I have no doubt about it, Dr. Watson," Thornton smiled again, a little resigned to himself, because he could not be entirely sincere in his true intentions with Dr. Watson, but at least he knew that at that moment in his own office he could not be deprived of the charming presence of Dr. Watson because at that time, at that time of day, on that day in 1881 and in his mansion somewhere in the Victorian London, John Watson could be just for him, at least for continue delighting with narration from his favorite literary works narrated in his own voice and thus they could continue to do so until the clock struck the hour when dinner would be served.

"Dr. Watson, would not you like to read now some exquisite text of Sheridan Le Fanu? I think it's your turn," John Thornton suddenly encouraged him elegantly excited after reframe a broad smile on his face.

"Oh, me? Well, okay, it sounds good," Watson replied shy and settled a little the sleeves of his shirt and then rise from his place to take the book that Mr. John Thornton had in his hands.

John Thornton gave him that book in his hands gladly and Watson took the book in his hands trembling inevitably, the closeness of Mr. Thornton always made him feel quite nervous. Being in such close proximity he could feel the exquisite scent of his masculine fragrance undoubtedly made of a refined essence, but not more refined than the subtle elegance of which Mr. Thornton was naturally gifted.

"Dr. Watson please, feel free to read the verse you want" asked John Thornton with whispery voice.

Watson opened the book and settled it in his hands, he had opened the book right on the page where John Thornton had stopped reading and that was marked by a separator. And to have the book in his hands he could see for the first time the delicate but precise strokes shown in the illustrations of one of the pages, which he did not resist touching as if he wanted to feel vividly the texture that the painter had tried to capture in them even if it was a lithographic impression. Thornton observed the subtle action of Dr. Watson, because he could never cease to see and contemplate each of his movements and seeing the fingers of the blond stroking in that way the pages of the book, which had become one of his favorite, left him absorbed in his excitement again, because the subtle caresses of the doctor to the book was almost like a sample of the subtlety of his innate passivity. John Thornton then approached him irresistible, behind his back, with the intention to listen more closely when John Watson started reading.

"Is a truly beautiful book, Mr. Thornton," said the blond doctor, smiling, highlighting his sweet spirited voice for reading and turning briefly to look at Mr. Thornton's eyes, but one more time Watson could not help blushing to meet him in that closeness. At that time, Watson had decided to get closer to the big window of his office where the sunlight again reflected beautifully on his golden hair.

"Is not as beautiful as your golden hair, Dr. Watson," said Thornton to flatter the beauty of his burnished hair which for him was unique. And Dr. Watson could not help blushing even before his unexpected compliment, the excitement that filled him internally stayed like the feeling of a thousand butterflies fluttering in his stomach.

"Ah, thank you very much for the compliment, Mr. Thornton. Mmmh, err, I decided to read where you paused," said Dr. Watson self-conscious.

"As you wish, Dr. Watson," John Thornton nodded and soon the blond began to read the verse. To ears of Mr. Thornton it was a captivating delight to hear the melodious sweet voice of the blond read that part of the book, with the passing of the second John Thornton was discovering more and more that John Watson provoked him greatly to sexual desire, but he must be very strong to resist, he should remain always a gentleman, always putting his good education over his instinctual desires.

But there was something that Mr. John Thornton simply could not resist and that was touching with a subtle caress the hands of the blond doctor with his, at least only for a few seconds, putting like pretext that he wished to guide him a little for reading. The feeling, though fleeting, was sublime for both, and for that brief moment Thornton could smell the sweet scent of the gorgeous golden hair of Dr. Watson, it was a delicious fragrance of lavender.

Watson felt pleasantly cornered, but he did not flinch too, he was also convinced not to give in to his involuntary impulses. And suddenly the fine longcase clock marked the exact time. It was dinner time and without delay from behind the door, one of the servants called them announcing that the dinner was served.

Mr. Thornton and Dr. Watson should cease reading for another time, now they had to go down together to enjoy dinner.

…..…..

 **Note:** well you know that I always take an eternity to update, but I hope you liked this new chapter and I hope this has rewarded you even a little :v

I really apologize for my English, very sorry if I made mistakes, always I try my best ;w;

And well I have the firm intention to update much sooner. Is appreciated all comments and Kudos a lot! owo


End file.
